


Effleurage

by Emono



Series: A/B/O Hockey [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Omega!Sid/Omega!Tyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Social Media, The usual ABO stuff but no dubcon only Omega sweetness and slick and pack feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Sidney and Tyler falling in love, written as the 2017-18 season goes on. Sid is conservative and sweet and trying to do what's best for both of them, and Tyler is Tyler and is pushing buttons and pushing boundaries. They struggle with trying to define their feelings for one another and as the game season looms closer their hearts ache for one another. It doesn't help the NHL seems to be shipping them with a sudden promotion video and that their team mates are totally ratting out their feelings for each other. What kind of jealousy and drama and miscommunication can the promoters drum up for free publicity? The boys get tripped up in it all and they don't like their budding romance being used like a PR puppet.Will it bring them closer together or put them at each other's throats?





	1. Draft and Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper gay drabbles about these two in A/B/O, but only the cute stuff no creepy shit. (Unless male Omegas getting slick is creepy then yes I am on that train). Let me know if you like this and I'll keep writing them! Feedback means the world to me <3

**So Seg and Sid played on Team Canada together in the Winter Olympics and now they're not letting home countries ask NHL payers to play for them. Also I'm flying by the seat of my pants here, it's my first hockey fic**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler wasn’t _hiding_ , persay, but he sure as hell was keeping to himself. It was only the afternoon after Draft Day and he’d spent the morning working out to keep his mind clear. He’d eaten, taken a nap, and when he’d finally managed to rouse himself it was to Marshall and Cash’s concerned faces. They were usually energetic assholes but they’d been subdued since he’d dragged himself home. They’d been unusually quiet during his nap and the way they were nosing at him through his blanket cocoon.

 

Tyler swept back the blankets and let them hop up on him. Marshall sprawled on him and Cash buried under his arm with a snuffle, both whining in the back of their throats. He purred and scrubbed his palms across their muzzles, letting them lick at his face until they were sure he was okay. He knew they could pick up on his emotions even if he was doing his best to keep them under wraps. He hated stressing them but Draft Day had been…

 

Well, it hadn’t been nearly as bad as his Boston trade but it still left him feeling pretty raw.

 

Hockey players were worse than high school girls most of the time. His phone had been blowing up since he’d gotten home. It was a mix of fan responses on Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, and texts from the guys in the league asking about why they’d done what they’d done. Like Tyler had any fucking say in who went where. He knew there was probably a message or two from Jamie in there but he wasn’t sure how he was feeling. His captain doubled as one of his best friends and an Alpha he trusted but he didn’t want to worry him with vague answers.

 

It was better he was quiet until he’d sorted his own head out. And he was going to roll with that plan until he heard the telltale goose honk from his phone. There was only one contact that that made that noise. He wasn’t surprised the man had given him almost exactly twenty four hours before checking in.

 

Tyler nudged Marshall around enough for him to sit up and snatch his phone. He collapsed back into the blankets with a ‘oof’ and unlocked his phone. The text was there, sweet and simple, just like its sender.

 

**How’s it going?**

 

Tyler smiled to himself. Even eighteen hours away, Sid was still looking out for him. They’d known about each other for years but had gotten really close during the 2016 Winter Olympics. Being on Team Canada together had forged a bond between them that he cherished. It had been so cool to play with _the_ Sidney Crosby but the more he was around Sid the more strangely comfortable he got.

 

The mentor vibe had eased the awkward beginnings and then Tyler had heard him laugh. That loud, honking, unmistakably Canadian noise had stolen his heart and made him laugh in return so hard he’d cried. They’d roomed together and somewhere between protein shakes and late night TV they had found a friendship. Sid had been so genuinely sweet and kind, generous with his smiles and affection and advice. Bonding as Canadians was one thing but Tyler had forgotten that Sid was an Omega like himself. He was such a big guy that it was easy to mistake him right off the bat for an Alpha. He was stacked, imposing, and more driven than any player Tyler had met before.

 

Having another Omega around during the Olympics had kept Tyler sane. Though he hadn’t known how to ask for it at first, Sid had read him like a book and had initiated many quiet cuddles and scentings that had left him smelling like the other Omega. It wasn’t uncommon for teammates to lightly scent and puppy pile. Teams sometimes became miniature packs especially in hockey. There were some rules when it came to Alpha and Omega dynamics in particular but mostly as long as it helped the team the coaches didn’t care.

 

That time in Tyler’s life was one he’d never forget. He’d been so scared that their friendship would end when they went back to their own teams but Sid had made sure to erase all those fears. He could still remember their last night in their private room, bags packed, all over but the sleeping. Sid had drawn him into his big bed and spooned up tight behind him, hand splayed over his stomach and nose in his hair. Tyler had felt so protected, so safe, and he vividly remembered melting when Sid had begged him to stay in touch.

 

How could he deny Sidney Crosby anything?

 

Even so far away, he felt close to Sid in a way he didn’t to some of the friends he had in town. Another honk sounded and a bubble popped up below the message was just a bright star and a cute penguin head emoji. It touched somewhere deep in his chest and he sunk deeper into the blankets. **I’m okay**

 

The reply was quick. **You sure?**

 

 **Would I lie to you?**  He sassed.

 

 **Yes**.There was a long pause. **Jordie and Jamie okay?**

 

 **They’re fine**. Jordie knew about it ahead of time. Unlike Tyler with the Bruins where he’d been blindsided. That wound was old but still stung when he pressed on it. **We’re basically written off for the playoffs so it was some kind of preemptive trade thing. Give up a great player while our name still meant something and get someone going into their prime so we’re stronger next year. Or something. I dunno man they don’t tell me anything. They barely told Jamie.**

 

He hadn’t meant to unload on Sid but it felt good to get it out of him with someone who understood. It was different in the way that it was Sid and he knew the man genuinely cared, that he was concerned about Tyler’s feelings and all that mushy crap.

 

**If they try to move you, I’ll start breaking kneecaps**

 

Tyler barked out a laugh imagining the threat in Sid’s lilt. Marshall boofed warningly and he pet his head until he settled down.

 

**Don’t think I’m going anywhere. Cap Benny needs me for the team. I’m one of the Big Boys now ya know**

 

**You’ve gone from the rookie to team mom. Good job Ty. Proud of you.**

 

Tyler flushed under the throw away praise. He scrubbed his knuckles over his red cheek and cursed himself for getting so worked up. It had been downright humiliating during the Olympics when he would blush or squirm or let a chirp escape whenever Sid lavished praise on him. Thank God for scent neutralizer or he would’ve had to drop out from shame for how often he got wet when Sid grabbed him. He wasn’t stupid enough to deny he had a crush but he’d doused himself in scent neutralizer to make sure no one could smell all the _pleased_ and _happy_ notes pouring off him while he was around the other Omega.

 

Sid didn’t know. The team didn’t know. No one needed to know.

 

Okay, well, Jamie knew. That asshole figured out everything about him.

 

 **You happy with your trades?**  Tyler typed back to distract himself from his stupid crush.

 

**Happy isn’t the word. It happened. I’ll miss them. Doesn’t matter what I think tho I’m just the captain**

 

**You sound kind of bitter there, pal. What happened to Disney Prince Sidney who thinks the Pens can do no wrong?**

 

 **Everyone makes mistakes. The Stars make them all the time.**  It was followed up by a penguin sticker. It was giving him a peace sign. Cute, just like Sid.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie called him the second he heard the news. Jamie was the person he’d want to hear this kind of shit from and the one he wanted to talk to about it, but they would do that in person that night over too many beers. There was someone else he needed to hash this over with and Jamie, as always, understood and let him go.

 

“Pick up, you fucking - _Cros_ ,” Tyler hissed into the phone. “Have you heard about the Olympics?”

  
“ _I just heard_.” Every word sounded like it was pried out from between his teeth. “ _I can’t believe this. They have no right._ ”

 

“They can’t do this!” Tyler roared, kicking at his cabinet in petty frustration. “Our country has every right to ask us to compete! We _won_ , didn’t we? How much publicity did you alone stir up for the NHL just for showing up? Everyone wanted to know who we were! The Olympics put me on the map and I’m not saying I was guaranteed a spot on the team but they’re robbing that spotlight from someone else! What if there’s a lesser known player on one of these teams that gets picked and gets to be on a gold medal winning team? What if it saves that guy from a last round draft pick? What if that PR keeps him on a team that could lead to a big break in his career?”

 

Tyler lashed out at the air, nearly flinging his phone, and then snarled into the receiver. “They’re _killing_ us, Sid! They’re killing some poor kid’s chance at gold or the Cup or some kind of chance to earn money for his family!” He shoved his knuckles into his wet eyes and cursed under his breath. “And they don't even care.”

 

“ _Ty_.” Sid’s voice was sweet whisper in his ear and it helped him choke down a rough sob. He hadn’t had time to process the news but as soon as he opened his mouth his thoughts had spilled out raw and unfiltered. No one else in the world called him ‘Ty’ and it helped bring him back into the moment. “ _Sit down. Catch your breath_.”

 

Tyler plopped down on his sectional and tried to even out his breaths. He could hear the dogs outside and the background noise of the TV, the hum of the A/C. He kept his hand pressed to his eyes and focused on how he thought Sidney would look right now. Hard eyes, pursed lips, standing in his kitchen with his fists clenched at his sides. But if he touched Tyler it would be heartbreakingly gentle to soothe him.

 

“ _I know you’re upset_ ,” Sid continued with that same blissfully calm tone that had cooled tantrums worse than this. “ _You’re thinking about some young Omega player out there who’s going to get denied a shot, aren’t you? Someone like us who needed a break to prove themselves._ ”

Tyler nodded though he couldn’t be seen but Sid seemed to understand.

 

“ _He’ll get that shot. Someone will see him and drag him into the spotlight so he can show what he’s made of_ ,” Sid promised. He sounded like he was convincing them both. “ _And this isn’t forever. Rules can change. They will change once they realize what a mistake they’ve made_.”

 

“I guess,” Tyler grunted. He wiped his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. “Okay. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“ _It’s not_ ,” Sid assured him.

 

“Tell me you’re pissed?” Tyler begged.

 

“ _I’m fucking livid_ ,” Sid spat out with venom. He took a long, measured breath and then his tone softened up. “ _But I don’t like hearing you like this._ ”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Tyler rubbed his chest to ease the tender ache there. Sid was bottling up his own anger and resentment to calm him down, to comfort him. He sunk into the couch and tilted his head back toward the ceiling to let himself merely breathe. He rifled through his scattered thoughts and came to another sore point. “So, no NHL players can be on their country’s team. You’re obviously staying, and I’m staying, so…”

 

“ _So_ ,” Sid encouraged.

 

“So no Team Canada for us,” Tyler finished. “And I guess that means we won’t be seeing each other a lot. I was kind of looking forward to it.”

 

Tyler buried his face in his hand and silently groaned at the pathetic confession. His ears burned and he prayed Sid just let it go. He sounded so stupid and desperate like one of the rookies falling all over themselves to get in Crosby’s line of sight.

 

“ _I was too_.” His stomach did a flipflop. “ _It was so good being out there with you. We hit it off pretty well._ ”

 

Tyler would never forget those days on the ice but the nights, the sweetness, was something he guarded in his heart. “Yeah we did.”

 

“ _We play each other once in the regular season_ ,” Sid offered with a little chuckle that told him he was being a shit.

 

“Oh great, I can see the ice in my eyes and your fat ass skating away as you guys whoop us,” Tyler snorted. “That’s really how I want to see you this season.”

  
“ _What way do you want to see me, then?_ ”

 

The flirty tease seemed to surprise Sid as much as it did Tyler. There was a pregnant pause on the line as they both tried to pick up their slack jaws. It was kind of adorable the way Sid stuttered and tried to backtrack without actually getting any fully formed words out. Tyler barely managed to keep in a pleased chitter and forced himself to speak like an adult.

 

“You’ll be in the playoffs before you know it. Then I won’t see you for months. I guess the few times we got this summer were it for a while.” And with that he made himself sad all over again. They’d met up precious few times and he’d been kind of counting on the Olympics to give them a long visit, to reconnect. They’d maybe scraped together two weeks together in a few short months and now he wished he’d made more time.

 

“ _We’ll both be in the playoffs_ ,” Sid scolded. “ _Don’t let your captain hear you talking like that. You’ve got to be positive._ ”

 

Tyled rolled his eyes but the unwavering optimism had the corners of his mouth tugging up. “Everyone’s written us off.”

 

“ _I haven’t._ ”

 

It sounded like some kind of sacred promise and Tyler couldn’t help but laugh. It was a fond sound and Sid responded in kind, the tight control he usually had on his laugh loosening up. Tyler heart felt like it was going to burst as he heard that glorious goose honk first hand and his mood lightened two fold.

 

“Sid?”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

Tyler ducked his head like he was trying to hide his smile from the man’s perceptive gaze. “Thanks.”

 

“ _Anytime. You know you can call me about anything, right?_ ” Sid sounded a little nervous. “ _To vent or talk. Whatever you need. I’ll always answer._ ”

 

The statement hung heavy on Tyler’s heart and he wanted to collapse under the weight of it. It would be such a relief to sink into Sidney’s arms, to burrow in a nest with him and lose himself in the other Omega’s scent. That wasn’t a luxury either of them could afford.

 

“I’m going to go clean up,” Tyler half-lied. “Benn’s coming over tonight and the dogs have wrecked the place.”

 

“ _Good idea_.” Sid gave him the obvious out and Tyler wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not. “ _I’m expecting a call anytime from G so he can yell about this issue._ ”

 

“Sid best. Sid should go to Olympics!” Tyler bellowed in his best impression of his favorite Russian. “They cheat. Know Sid win again so they change rule. Tired of Pens winning, is all. We don’t get Cup again, they change rule back. You see!”

 

Sid cackled over the line and Tyler’s heart fluttered like an excited bird up into his throat. “ _That’s spot on! What, did he call you already?_ ”

 

“He’s just predictable. He’s a Crosby fanboy just like the rest of us,” Tyler laughed. “I bet you ten bucks I’m verbatim.”

 

“ _You’re on, Seguin_.”


	2. Wearing My Jersey

Tyler kept his personal Snapchat pretty private. It was just his family, the team, his friends, some of the guys from the league, and Sidney. He was always happy to see his mom’s dogs or see a spectacular fumble from one of the rookies on another team. And besides texting, it was one of the main ways he kept in touch with Sidney. He got pictures of Sid’s obnoxiously healthy dinners and he’d send back a pic of his pizza just to get an annoyed text. Sometimes he got Sid recording Geno fucking up his English and flipping him off or Sid seeing a dog on his morning run that ‘reminded’ him of Tyler. Other times they would just take pictures of what they were watching on TV in lieu of texting, showing off their feet and the back of his dogs’ heads and an empty shaker or two if they hadn’t picked up.

 

Tyler’s favorite snaps to get were of Sid flushed and glistening with sweat after a good workout or practice. He seemed his happiest when he was in the rink and spending a few hours there even in the off season gave him a glow. Sid had these big smiles lines and his eyes would sparkle and crinkle up in the corners. He’d had his teeth replaced but who hadn’t? The important thing was he hadn’t lost a speck of confidence and he showed off that smile. He was such a hot asshole with his big teeth and his plump lips and those bright Disney eyes. Even his dumb honking nose was handsome with the rest of his face. 

 

Or maybe Tyler was just a tiny bit in love with him? That was something he wasn’t ready to look at too hard. Except Sid wasn’t making it easy by sending him such pretty snaps.

 

Tyler sent him a snap of an eBay listing he found by accident. It was a vastly overpriced Crosby jersey that was apparently signed. He knew Sid’s signature and it looked pretty legit. He snapped the listing and sent it to Sid with a winky face. _‘I’m thinking of buying it. Thoughts??’_

 

Tyler had long closed out of the site and was playing a lazy game of catch with Cash when the return snap came. He almost missed it with how invested he was in watching a show about some woman obsessed with eating drywall. He plucked up his phone and opened the snap with a swipe. It was Sid’s legs covered in worn out sweatpants laying along the length of his bed, the TV playing some kind of sports review. _‘Why would you want that thing?’_

 

Tyler ignored the warm tingle between his thighs at the sight of Sid’s personal bed, his _nest_ , and clicked a picture of Marshall. _‘Cause I think that player is going to blow up. Investments bro.’_

 

The next one was of the ceiling. _‘Haha funny.’_

 

_‘Seriously! I don’t have any of your shit.’_ He snapped a second picture of his face pulling a Blue Steel. _‘I gotta get my fanboy on.’_

 

There was a long enough pause to give Tyler second thoughts. He hadn’t meant to tease Sid enough to irritate him. It was true he didn’t have merch from any other team. It was sort of bad luck. But if he was going to risk it it would be for Sid. The second picture was the TV again though it looked like the other Omega had shifted around some. _‘Don’t buy it.’_ The answer sat wrong with Tyler and he resisted the urge to reply something petty like a curt ‘sorry’ or ‘whatever’. He did the adult thing and put his phone down but he made sure to turn it on silent. It was sort of petty but his pride felt a little stung.

 

Did Sid not want him to have a jersey? It was kind of stupid but he knew Sid was particular about superstitions and rituals. Maybe it rubbed him wrong? Maybe it felt like bad luck?

 

Tyler shifted lower on the couch and let his thoughts wander a bit. Cash and Marshall chased each other into the other part of the house and he half dozed, zoning in and out as he watched TV. The thoughts of the jersey circled back around without the negative connotation and a bolt of heat hit him right in the dick as he thought of wearing Sid’s name across his back. He swallowed thickly as he thought about the Omega’s number stretched across his chest like a brand. Wearing the jersey and nothing else, spread out in Sid’s nest, sprawled among his pillows and covered in his scent.

 

Like he belonged there.

 

Tyler jumped up and decided he needed a cold shower before bed because there was no fucking way he was going to jerk off to the thought of wearing Sid’s jersey. It took him twenty minutes for his dick to get on board with that ‘not touching’ plan but eventually the cold won out. 

 

o0o

 

That didn’t stop Tyler’s dreams from taking him to that warm, hazy place that he’d promised himself he’d stop pining over. He woke up in a sweat and rock hard trying to gasp through old memories of the Olympics. Sid pressed up close behind him, panting wetly against his throat and telling him what a good boy he was, how pretty he looked in gold. _Look so pretty all the time, Ty. Can’t stop looking at you._

 

Tyler struggled to tear himself away from the memory of those sharp teeth at his nape and how perfect Sid’s hand had felt sliding up his shirt to splay over his pec. Possessive, hot, _protective_. There was a ghost of sweetness on his tongue and he bit his pillow to try and get rid of the taste, to forget what it was like to lick Sid’s champagne-sticky palm. How easy it was the lap up his long, thick fingers and how they had slid over his tongue, how they had eased his head back onto a broad shoulder to hold him in place.

 

It was useless. It was still dark out, Tyler reasoned. No one would ever know what he did in his own bedroom. It would be far from the first time. And just like every other time he’d given in, he would deny it in the cold light of day. Tyler growled in frustration and flipped onto his back. He licked his palm but there was no need. The second he touched his dick he realized he’d been dripping for a while. Precum slicked the way and he rubbed himself off with an arm thrown over his eyes. He wove the illusion as thickly as he could, dunking head first back into those hazy memories and milking them dry.

 

The plush of Sidney’s lips on his skin, the wall of chest against his back, all that loving praise.  _ Such a sweet boy. Mm, Ty? You gonna’ be a good boy for me? _

 

Tyler fantasized that he was more bold, took a chance, and saw himself spreading for Sid right there in their shared bed smelling like victory. He would’ve spread his lips and thighs for Sid if only he’d asked. He could’ve felt that thick ass under his hands as Sid had fucked into him, relentless and cocky after leading them to gold. Taking what was his, what Tyler wanted to give to him.  _ Harder, captain. I can take it _ .

 

Tyler came to the half memory of sweet, French nothings whispered in his ear. 

 

o0o

 

Tyler didn’t hear from Sidney for a few days after that. He wondered if the other Omega had picked up some weird vibes and was letting their distance resolve the tension or if he’d really fucked up. He’d gone over their conversation a dozen times and he hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d sent two texts but they’d gone unanswered. He wasn’t sure whether he was annoyed and wanted to snap or was worried and needed to grovel.

 

He got a package before he could make a decision. It was from Sid and it was stamped all over as three day delivery. It was a simple box but he still glared at it before dumping it carelessly on his kitchen counter. He took a picture and sent it to Sid with a curt message. _‘What’s this?’_

 

Sid answered back surprisingly quick for someone who apparently had been ignoring him. _‘Open it. If you don’t like it just send it back.’_

 

Tyler sliced it open with a kitchen knife and rifled through the meticulously folded bubble wrap. He expected something dumb and breakable or stupidly healthy so he jumped a little when his fingers met cloth. Cash and Marshall danced around him excitedly trying to figure out what he got. They yipped quietly when their noses caught on the scent pouring out of the box. 

 

Tyler whined and pulled the jersey out of his box to press it to his nose. The fabric was absolutely stained in Sidney. The jersey was old. He recognized the Pens design from something around 2008, maybe a little later. It was lovingly worn out and soft in a way jerseys rarely were like Sidney had ground it down to the bare threads. Knowing the other Omega’s habit of compulsively keeping things, that was probably true. 

 

God, it smelled so much like Sidney but somehow better than he remembered. Mint and chocolate, refreshing and sweet in a way that coated his tongue and made every breath feel slightly cold. It reminded him of winter, hot cocoa, of snuggled up in that bed with their Team Canada jerseys hung up in the borrowed closet. He chittered and scrubbed his cheek against it, Sid’s name repeating like a mantra in tune to his heartbeat. _SidSidSidOmegaSafeSweetMine._

 

Another text ripped him out of his head and he managed to put the jersey down long enough to find his phone again. _‘Tyler? It’s okay?’_

 

Tyler blinked a few times to clear his head and he wondered how he was going to get anything done today with the smell of Sidney in his house. _‘It’s perfect. How old is it?’_

 

_ ‘Old. I got a spare to wear at home because it was so amazing to see my name on something. I wore it almost every night for a year. It’s clean tho! I washed it.’ _

 

Tyler eyed the jersey suspiciously. He got warm thinking about baby Sid curled up in the jersey every night, all fluffy hair and puppy fat. But the scent was too thick for a wash after letting it lay around somewhere. _‘You sure about that? Smells a lot like you.’_

 

There was a long enough pause between texts for him to get a hand on the jersey, petting the worn letters. His fingers were caught in the ‘Y’ when he got the telltale honk. _‘Can I call?’_

 

_ ‘Yeah.’ _

 

His phone erupted into a flock of honking geese. He was sure Sid would yell at him and get all flustered if he ever knew what his ringtone was but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He felt a little fissure of nerves but ignored that to answer the phone.

 

“Yeah?” Tyler answered curtly. He was still stung from being ignored but hearing the man’s shaky exhale cracked his resolve. “Sid?”

 

“ _Promise me you won’t think I’m weird or freak out?_ ” Sid rushed out. 

 

Hearing Sid’s voice in his ear, even jumpy as it was, washed out a lot of his bitterness. “I wouldn’t.”

 

“ _I washed it. Then I slept with it on for two days. I, uh, I scented it_ ,” Sid admitted lowly. He said it like it was something shameful instead of something that got Tyler’s heart thumping. He could see it so clearly. Sid in this very jersey half curled up in his big bed, sleepy and trying to watch the end of a game or a highlight reel. Bundled up in the jersey and nothing else, maybe a pair of socks for his stupidly big feet. The image was so sweet it sort of made his chest ache. 

 

He got lost in that daydream and forgot to speak.

 

“ _Tyler_?”

 

Tyler blinked away the image and tried to get his thoughts together. “Sorry. I just can’t really imagine it.”

  
  
“ _I miss you_ ,” Sid confessed with that same tone all ripe with some kind of self shame. Like he shouldn’t be missing Tyler when he had his team and the game, the season so close they could taste it. The preseason games were just a few weeks away. The heat was coming and it was a long, hot burn. And here Sidney Crosby was thinking about him, _missing_ him. Tyler was dizzy.

 

“I…” his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth.

 

“ _I was hoping you maybe missed me too?_ ”

 

That was definitely his Canadian prince right there. All polite in that unpushy tone, careful and light, sweet to a fault. Even when he was saying something that was carving out a hollow in Tyler’s gut for his stomach to bottom out to. 

 

“ _If you don’t, I understand. I bet you’re all wrapped up in the Stars. I am too here. With my team, I mean, I - yeah, of course it’s all I’m working toward. A good season_ ,” Sid replied in little bursts, broken up and uncertain. He was shaken, Tyler realized. Sidney Fucking Crosby, the very serious captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins and Face of the NHL, was rattled by a gift. 

 

It sounded like a bad Omega-centered romcom. 

 

“ _I just thought if you’re going to have one of my jerseys then I want it to be from me_ ,” Sid finished quickly. He cleared his throat and Tyler imagined him scrubbing a hand through his hair like he did when he was trying to buy time. “ _You can send it back if you don’t want it._ ”

 

“Of course I want it!” Tyler blurted out. He felt his cheeks burn but Sid couldn’t see it so he didn’t care. “Sid this is…” He closed his eyes and breathed out. He’d had so much trouble sleeping lately with game season around the corner. Even when he drove himself to exhaustion he’d feel like he was missing that last step into restful sleep. The dogs helped with their heavy presence in the bed. Jamie stayed over a lot and getting a cuddle and scent with his Alpha captain helped even more.

 

But this was a gift. This jersey in his nest felt like that last puzzle piece to a quiet mind.  

 

“Thank you,” he said softly as he rubbed the edge of the jersey between his thumb and finger. “It feels well loved.”   
  
  


“ _I about wore holes into it_.” There was a new relief in his voice. The fact that Sid could get nervous over _him_ made him giddy. 

 

“Did it get caught up in the Crosby Rituals?” Tyler chirped. “Did you have to wear it the night before every game?”

 

“ _For a while_ ,” Sid replied reluctantly. “ _But it’s not bad mojo to give it to you. You’re my friend and it’s worked its way out of my rotation. It just took a long time._ ”

 

“Your smell won’t come out after that long,” Tyler pointed out, happier than hell to have something so intimate in his possession. “I can’t believe you gave it to me.”

 

“ _You know I’d give you anything, Ty_ ,” Sid said, almost without thinking. They both held their breath and the moment lingered between them. For once, neither them glazed it over. “ _I...I just wanted to show it, I suppose. And you like it?_ ”

 

“I love it,” Tyler breathed. He wanted to bury his face in it again so badly but he could wait until he’d hung up. “Thanks, man. Really.”   
  


  
Tyler didn’t miss the proud little chitter Sid made. It was faint like he covered the receiver or moved the phone away as he made it, but it was there. It was a sweet Omega sound and it was easy to remember what Sid’s purr had sounded like all deep and honey rich against his back and in his ear. 

 

Sid’s voice came back with much more ease. “ _I’m sorry about this week. I was just kind of worrying over it. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable but I wanted it to be a surprise._ ”

 

“Sid, you have to know by now I want anything you’re going to give me,” Tyler replied with a brutal honesty that seemed to shock the Canadian into another bout of silence. Tyler felt silly at his ‘bravery’ and quickly gave him an out. “So what are you up to the rest of the day?”

 

And this time Sid took it.

 

o0o

 

It was two days before Tyler got the balls to wear the jersey. He made sure he was clean and rinsed down with scent neutralizing soap before he headed to bed. It was there waiting for him still all wrapped up in the box that smelled so much like Sid. Tyler stripped down completely and put on a pair of underwear that didn’t smell too much like him. He wanted to be completely immersed in the other Omega’s scent.

 

And that’s just what he got when he put on the jersey. Tyler moaned shamelessly as he spread out in his nest and buried his face in the sleeve. It was like fresh snow and comforting warmth all at once and he could feel himself slipping into a soft, submissive headspace. Some people cracked jokes about it being “an Omega thing” but anyone could sink like this. In Tyler’s experience it took a special person, a strong scent, and a natural chemistry to get him into that fuzzy headspace.

 

Sidney had all that.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure how long he drifted in the jersey but by the time he came up with the idea to thank Sid he had surrounded himself in pillows. It really was a nest. He chittered mindlessly and pawed around for his phone. His nails clacked on the screen by accident and he dragged it closer, thumbing the home button long enough to open it. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Sid. He sighed when he realized he’d forgotten to write a message but startled out of his haze when he realized the camera had been pointing at himself. But it was already gone.

 

“Fuck,” he grunted. He hid his face in his sleeve and took a big breath, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. His phone vibrated and he ignored it as long as he could before curiosity outweighed his dread. It was a returning snapchat and he hit it. The picture was just the side of Sid’s sectional and part of a TV, his leg visible. He looked like he was lounging. The message was simple.

 

**Was that for me?**

 

It was innocent. It was just Sid asking if he’d meant to send that picture of himself looking probably blissed out and intimately cuddled up in his own bed. It wasn’t the kind of things two friends did. Tyler chewed the side of his lip and hit reply, the camera catching the hesitance on his face. This was an opportunity if he’d ever seen one. Tyler had made a deal with himself a long time ago when he decided to be a hockey player that he wasn’t going to let opportunity pass him by. And when Boston had traded him he realized he’d been fucking up that promise.

 

This kind of opportunity might not come around again. How long would it be before they got tired of this little dance and whatever potential between them fizzled away under the decay of time?

 

Tyler shifted a little and took a picture before he could overthink it. 

 

o0o

 

_'Yeah.'_

 

Sid couldn’t catch his breath. He stared down at his phone and he could feel himself get hot from the top of his cheeks all the way down to his cock. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was dangerous territory. This was exactly what he told himself he wouldn’t do the first time he caught himself staring at Tyler too long in the locker room. He’d caught his eyes following the long, pale line of Tyler’s spine and the plump swell of his ass. He’d promised himself he’d stop this kind of childish crush bullshit and stomp those feelings into the dirt.

 

Sid had promised himself he’d dedicate himself to being a friend and mentor to Tyler, though the latter was hardly needed. He’d sat himself down and decided that he couldn’t ruin a friendship, risk his career, or jeopardize either of their team's dynamics just for some sort of relationship that would probably end up being a fling. When he’d caught Tyler’s scent, seen his smile, heard his laugh, Sid had realized that Tyler was too important to let his own stupid sex drive ruin it. 

 

Tyler deserved better, and Tyler wouldn’t want him anyway. That’s what he’d told himself, anyways. Tyler seemed like the type to leave a trail of broken hearts behind him by just being his bright, overwhelming self. He was a supernova and Alphas fawned all over themselves to just bask in his light.

 

Sid was just an Omega with too many strange urges and apparently too much time on his hands to be pining over another member of the league. There were rules in place, most of them personal rules, but still _rules_. You didn’t date hockey players, you didn’t fuck inside the pack, and you certainly didn’t fall in love with rival team members. It all boiled down to finding love or fuckbuddies _outside_ the NHL. It was careless to do otherwise.

 

Yet here he was palming himself through his sweats and memorizing the picture Tyler had sent him. The other Omega was buried in a sea of dark pillows with ruffled hair, red cheeks, and pupils blown so wide his hair looked black. The Pens jersey Sid had sent him looked good, damn good. It billowed around him like a blanket. It was mostly white with black under the arms and gold trim. He liked Tyler in white. The second Tyler had mentioned buying one of his jerseys he’d pictured the Omega in that particular jersey. He’d had it tucked away in his dresser for a long time but it was full of fond memories.

 

Well-rested memories, at least. 

 

Tyler looked damn good in it too. He looked _right_ in it. The only thing that would’ve made it perfect was if Sid was there himself to fit up behind him. This was always how these thoughts started - chaste at first, snuggling and nuzzling and scenting Tyler until he smelled only like him. They fit so well together. He remembered that in excruciating detail from their time together in the Winter Olympics. 

 

And then a second snap came and it sent him headlong into red alert territory. This picture was taken from above and he could see more of Tyler. He’d flipped onto his back and the Pens jersey had ridden up to show off a heavy slice of well defined stomach above the thick band of his briefs. They were a dark red and stood out stark against his thighs, dark hair doing nothing to hide how amazingly thick they were. Sid didn’t care what the stats said about how close in height and weight they were, they wore their strength drastically different.

 

Tyler was lithe, slinky, and he fit into the cradle of Sid’s hips and the curl of his arms like he was carved to be there. And now _his_ number was stretched across Tyler’s chest. Something possessive and a little dark bloomed inside his chest. 

 

_'Fits pretty good & smells like you.'_

 

Sid took a screenshot and saved it to his camera roll. He felt like a creep but he couldn’t bare to see it go. Tyler was so fucking gorgeous laying there and he swore he wouldn’t touch himself to it but he just needed to look at it a little longer. Why hadn’t he thought of that before with Snapchat? He could have a whole secret collection of pictures for when the pangs of loneliness got to be a little too much.

 

_I’m such a creep. What’s wrong with me?_ Sid scrubbed a hand over his face with a groan. He took a picture of the TV and quickly shot back a reply before he looked like an absolute moron. 

 

_'You look good in it.'_

 

The next picture had him making an embarrassingly high pitched noise. His hand shot down to his dick against and gave it a squeeze just to relieve the pressure. Tyler had a hand splayed low on his stomach and the jersey was bunched up around his wrist. It looked like an offer. _'It’d be better if you were here. Like Winter?'_

 

Sid dropped his head onto the back of the couch with a whine. Yeah, Winter Olympics. Sharing a room with Tyler every night, immersed in his scent and talking about anything and everything. Some nights Tyler would gravitate to his bed and he’d welcomed the closeness. And after they’d won, that last night together...he could still remember Tyler kneeling for him, tipping his head back to swallow the champagne from the cup. Later in their room Tyler had fit so well between his legs pressed back to chest as he scented him, licking the drunken scent from his nape and fingers catching the peak of his nipple.

 

His cock ached under his palm and he forced himself to let go. No, he couldn’t do this. (Well, not _again_ and not when he was talking to Tyler. He wasn’t an asshole and he wasn’t a fuckboy.)

 

_'Next time I’m there - long cuddles'_ , Sid promised with a picture of his too clean coffee table.

 

The next picture was safer. It was just Tyler’s face mostly buried in the pillow as he’d turned back on his side. _'We didn’t cuddle enough when u were here.'_

 

Sid took a picture of his face, sticking out his tongue just to try and make him smile. ' _However long you want. Cross my heart.'_

 

He was rewarded with Tyler’s lopsided grin, nose crinkled up. _'I’ll hold you to that.'_

 

Sid switched to regular text. _'You should be asleep. It’s late and I know Benn probably has some kind of regimine he’s trying to get you to stick to.'_

 

_'Fuck that, he’s not the boss of me'_ , came Tyler’s petulant reply. 

 

_'_ _You look tired'_ , he countered. 

 

He could almost hear Tyler pouting. _'I’m relaxed. This is nice.'_

 

Sid preened at that. He’d made Tyler relaxed. ' _Good. Go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow?'_

 

_'Course'_  was the short reply and then it went quiet.

 

o0o

 

The next morning, Tyler laid in bed pointedly ignoring his persistent hard-on and staring at his phone. He read over the texts from Sid and his chest filled with warmth. Those words, the man’s scent in his nose...it was a breeding ground for all those tender feelings. But in particular he was chewing on how to word a text he wasn’t actually going to send.

 

How was he supposed to ask Sidney fucking Crosby if he knew that Snapchat gave you a notification whenever someone screenshotted you? Because _holy_ shit Sid had some explaining to do. Why would he screenshot the kind of picture Tyler had sent him unless-?

 

He shut down that line of thought before he broke his own heart.

 

No, Sid didn’t want him that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it and want me to keep going <3


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview that changed everything.

Sidney spent most of lunch ignoring his food and staring at his phone between slow chews. The Pens had gone through a series of interviews with a reporter Sidney had never met before two days ago. There’d been the usual talk about the upcoming season, their lineup, Flower’s trade (which was still a sore spot, he already missed him so much), and strangely the topic of the Stars had come up. After the last season the Stars had, it had kind of been out of the blue to talk about what Sidney thought of their strategies and if they were going to see them on the ice anytime soon. He’d answered honestly but carefully, wondering where it was headed, and the turn it took had shocked him.

 

The man (a kid, really, with dimples and cinnamon hair named ‘Percy’ of all things) had asked him about Tyler. And it wasn’t just a one off question it was a whole slew of them Sidney hadn’t been prepared for. His agent had given him the signal off camera to shut up but he hadn’t seen the harm. He’d answered honestly if not maybe too earnestly. But the last couple questions had been pretty personal. The whole interview had been fun and easy and maybe he’d been too loose, too off guard, but he’d answered when he should’ve buttoned up. It was hard to when it came to Tyler. Most people wrote him off, wrote the Stars off, and Sidney had defended them.

 

At the time Sidney had thought the whole thing was a fluke. He’d been so sure the material was unusable or wouldn’t fit with the rest of the questions. Usually when the NHL edited the coaches rambles were kept in and the players got caught off. He hadn’t seen the harm in just being a little too honest when the footage would end up in a virtual trash can somewhere.

 

But now he was starting to have doubts.

 

What if they used some of it? What if they made it look bad? He never wanted to make Tyler uncomfortable or push his feelings onto him. He knew how unlikely it was that Tyler returned his affections and he’d kept his guard up so well for so long. What if the tender thing between them would get bruised by a few too many words?

 

He’d said things in that interview that he’d never said to Tyler. And some of it he’d only said when he was drunk. It was a subject they didn’t touch on often and he prayed they’d toss the whole interview. A few members of the team had given him strange looks after the interviews were over but no one had said anything.

 

Except Geno had looked smug and that was never good.

 

Sidney thumbed open his phone for the hundredth time that day and scrolled through his contacts. He looked at Tyler’s name with the little green heart beside it and wondered if he should give Tyler a heads up. What was he supposed to say? ‘ _Hey, buddy, I said some stuff to a reporter the other day that kind of showed my hand when it comes to how much I care about you. Maybe don’t watch the NHL network for a while and stay off Youtube with our names tagged?_ ’

 

Sidney pushed away his salad and dropped his head onto the counter. His Pens ballcap clunked and bent awkwardly. He shook his head and it clattered to the floor. A weak, defeated whine passed his lips and his chest hurt from how torn he was.

 

He was going to embarrass himself either way.

 

o0o

 

Unbeknownst to Sidney, Tyler was practically skipping out of his interview just a few days later from the same reporter.

 

Jamie caught Tyler in a headlock by his truck, squeezing him good. “What are you up to, Seggy?”

 

“Nothing,” Tyler protested, shoving at his captain’s arm. Knuckles dug into his scalp and he made a show of whining. “Benn, come on!”

 

Jamie laughed and playfully shoved him away. There was a knowing sparkle in his eye but Tyler missed it as he tried to fix his hair. “So the interview went well?”

 

“Sure, yeah.” Tyler tried to wave it off but they had to get into the same truck so there wasn’t anywhere to hide from his captain’s gaze. Jamie was purposefully driving slow and taking the back ways so he just groaned and gave in. “Fine! They asked me about Sidney.”

 

“Oh? What about?” Jamie asked mildly.

  
  
“It was a whole bunch of stuff.” Tyler hoped his ears weren’t turning red and giving him away. He’d kind of let his cocky persona get away from him with the cute reporter and he was wondering how much they’d use. What could he say? He liked to show off and fed off attention and that’s when his mouth got away from him. “It was kind of out of nowhere. I said some stuff I shouldn’t have.”

  
“Oh?” Jamie repeated with much more weight to it. “Did you embarrass Cros? Should I expect an angry phone call?”

 

Tyler shrugged and slumped into his seat. He watched the sky go by until he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “You know that _thing_ between me and Sidney that absolutely no one talks about? They sort of asked about that.”

  
“You mean how you guys are pretty much married?” Jamie teased mercilessly. Tyler groaned and dragged his cap down over his face. “Oh, okay, you mean how he’s been courting you since the Olympics and you’ve been pretending you haven’t noticed?”

 

“He’s _not_ courting me,” Tyler hissed, yanking back his cap and glaring fiercely at his captain. The words stung though he knew Jamie didn’t mean them to. The idea of Sidney courting him was so ridiculous and outlandish and _romantic_ that it made him sick with wretched hope. It was his fondest daydream and the come down from those fantasies was nauseating. “Sidney-fucking-Crosby can have anyone he wants and he’s not going to want some piss poor center liney from a poorly managed write-off team.”  
  
  
  
“Hey!” Jamie barked, the mood shifting hard as he bared his fangs. He shot a glare at Tyler but quickly put his eyes back on the road. It wasn’t often he got all ‘Alpha’ on Tyler but when he did it always had a purpose. “Don’t talk about yourself or the team like that!”

 

“Well it’s true!” Tyler snarled right back. “I told you not to fucking tease me about Sid! It’s not funny!”

 

“I wasn’t being funny!” Jamie defended hotly. “I’ve been telling you to ask him out since you came back from the Olympics. You two obviously have something and all this dancing around bullshit is only hurting you. Look at you, Seggy, you’re tearing yourself up over this. And _this_ isn’t even a thing! You’re making up all this stuff in your head and putting words in Cros’s mouth! Have you even asked him if he has feelings for you?”

 

“ _No_ , because I’m a _man_ ,” Tyler spat bitterly. “And you know what men do, Benny? We bury those feelings down with pizza and beer until we pass out. And we do it again and again, _forever_ , until we die.”

 

Jamie rolled his eyes and barely managed to keep himself from slamming his head into the steering wheel out of frustration. “You sound really American right now so well done.”

 

Tyler huffed and adjusted his cap but he couldn’t deny how childish it all seemed. He could hear himself and he sounded like he did back in Boston - petulant and hot headed. He took a couple noisy breaths and then settled further down into the seat. He put his foot up on the dash and rolled his head away from his captain to glare at the clouds. The A/C chilled his calf but he barely felt it past the ugly self-hate squirming in his chest.

 

“Jamie,” Tyler started, snapping his mouth shut. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to force the words out. “I - _fuck_. I don’t want to get my hopes up with Sid. We’re friends. He’s one of the best friends I’ve ever had besides you. When we’re together everything feels so _good_ and I can’t lose that.” His lashes fluttered as he ignored the sting in his eyes. “He’s important to me. If I let myself feel like that for him and he doesn’t like me back I don’t know what I’ll have left.”

 

“But I’ve seen you two together,” Jamie insisted much more gently. “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about. He’s crazy about you.”

 

“I really don’t think so,” Tyler doubted, worrying his lip. “If either of us were Alphas or even Betas then yeah, sure, I get it. But between Omegas it’s different. We’re always kind of touchy and cuddly and shit with each other. And you know how it is back home. Americans get all weird about sexes and Omegas here don’t climb all over each other like we do.”

 

Jamie frowned at the truth of it. Bishop and Flynn were both Omegas and they were much more conservative with their affections compared to Omegas like Tyler and Honka. They were usually reserved about being at the bottom of puppy piles and they didn’t like anyone near their throats or wrists. Team cuddles or scentings were always turned down with the utmost politeness. It wasn’t as if they didn’t touch anyone or rub their cheeks against shoulders, into hair, wasn’t like they never scent marked their friends after a good or bad game. But it was drastically different compared to how Tyler slept in Jamie’s bed a lot or how Honka liked to wiggle his way under Sharpy’s arm and nudge at his jaw until he got attention. (And fuck, did he miss Sharpy already.)

 

“So maybe Sidney doesn’t know any different?” Tyler continued. “What if that’s how he behaves with all his Omega friends? I mean, not with the Pens cause I get that, he’s the captain and he tries to keep up his game face with them. I’ve never seen him hang out with an Omega friend who wasn’t a team mate so who knows? And the odds of him being into Omegas is almost zero.”

 

Jamie stopped at the red light and took a few moments to digest it. “Well...how will you know unless you ask?”

 

“So you’re not listening at all?” Tyler snapped. “You missed all that shit I said about what if I make him uncomfortable and lose his friendship? When have you ever known Crosby to let even the smallest irritation screw up his life? If I try to complicate our friendship with my stupid feelings, he’s going to freeze me out.”

“You’re telling me you don’t think Sidney cares enough about you to consider your feelings?” Jamie countered. “Because I’m hearing that _you_ think _he_ thinks that your friendship is just another Crosby Ritual.”

 

Tyler crinkled up his nose. “No way. We’re good friends. He’s not in love with me but I’d like to think I’m a little more important than a tape brand or an old cup.”

 

Jamie raised his eyebrows pointedly and Tyler trailed off, mouth hanging open as he heard his own words. He took his cap off and smacked his captain with it. “Shut up! You know what I mean!”

 

“Think about it, alright?” Jamie batted him away. He reclined in his seat, hands going lax on the steering wheel. “Are you hungry?”  
  
  
  
Tyler put his cap back on with a shrug. “I’m always hungry.”

 

“I’ll make us something to eat and we can catch up on Shark Tank?”

  
Tyler relaxed at the offer and smiled a little. “Sounds dope.”

 

Jamie’s mouth pulled into a scowl. “Don’t...don’t say that, man.”

 

“Whatever you say, _bro_ ,” Tyler drawled hard, his accent catching on the ‘o’ at the end.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie got the call he’d been half-dreading about a week later. He shut himself up in his house and locked the doors and windows as a precaution before planting himself in front of the TV. He had a beer popped, homemade semi-healthy pizza reheated on the coffee table, and a comfortable pillow to rest on. He was ready for the show to begin.

 

Sidney and Tyler had been dancing around each other for far too long. It was time for a kick in the ass.

 

“Serves them right,” Jamie grumbled to himself as he sent a mass text to the team about the special coming on. He typed out the exact channel and time for two different time zones and sent it to Sidney, Geno, and Tyler separately.

 

He just hoped this was the right kind of kick in the ass.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Tyler got the text during his cardio cool down. By the time he got to the living room freshly showered and with a freshly blended shake, the program had already started. He shimmied into silky basketball shorts and sprawled on the couch. He made sure to put his shake on the table before he let Marshall, Cash, and the new addition Gerry up there with him. They took turns licking and nudging him before finding comfortable spots to lay. Only when they settled did he grab his shake. It was a lesson he’d learned early on with such rowdy, excitable ‘kids’.

 

The program didn’t seem too special. It seemed the NHL had brought on a couple familiar reporters to interview the teams two at a time in half hour segments about the upcoming season. Simple promotional stuff, nothing fancy. Except he recognized that fresh faced ginger reporter (Percy was his name, nice Omega kid, that much he remembered) and realized it was the interviews they’d done a while ago. He seemed to be the only new one in the bunch.

 

This program focused on the Pens and the Stars. Something anxious knotted up low in Tyler’s gut.

 

It was a lot of Jamie and Sidney, as to be expected. Some of each team were gathered up in twos and threes so everyone got a bit of a turn. They talked about training and camp and all the usual stuff. Then Percy’s voice over came on about how drastically different the two teams were.

 

_‘Except there’s one connection between the Stars and Pens that no one’s seemed to notice.’_

 

It changed to Sidney sitting there with that old, worn out Pens cap on and his casual smile. His body language was relaxed but he seemed to sit up more when Percy started talking about the Olympics.

 

“ _Twenty-sixteen Olympics, Team Canada, the gold -  how do you look back on it all, Sidney?_ ”

 

“ _Being the captain of an Olympic gold medal winning team was everything to me_ ,” Sidney answered sincerely. “ _It was humbling and amazing. I’ll never forget it_.”

 

It cut to Tyler’s own face and his frown deepened. He remembered his answer well and it parroted back on screen. “ _It was one of the best times of my life. Everything was exciting. I love the NHL and I’m happy to be here in Dallas with my team but it’s definitely one of my top experiences in all of hockey. I wish they’d let us go_.”

 

Percy smiled nicely on screen and the camera turned to Sidney again, effectively deflecting the controversial decision. “ _And you and Seguin worked well on the ice together, from what I saw._ ”

 

Tyler’s stomach twisted harder. He looked at the clock. There wasn’t that much time left in the segment. There was no way they could use all that embarrassing crap he’d said.

 

“ _We really did_ ,” Sidney assured. “ _We had this natural chemistry and I enjoyed working with him_.”

 

Tyler pet Cash’s head and smiled at the answer. That was sweet of him to say.

 

“ _How was it having Sidney as your captain?_ ” Percy asked his TV self. They seemed to have had the same questions for both of him and were flipping between them.

 

“ _I loved it_.” Tyler groaned at the sound of his own lovestruck awe. “ _He’s a great leader. I learned a lot from him._ ”

 

“ _About hockey?_ ”

  
“ _Yeah, and myself a little bit. Plus I got some great friendships out of it._ ”

 

“ _We got to know each other really well_.” It was Sidney with his big, bashful smile and the camera zoomed in on his face to show the lights sparkling in his eyes. “ _We roomed together the whole time. There were a lot of Alphas on our team and there’s these old world hockey rules about who can stay with who. I don’t know what they were afraid of, we were all too exhausted to get into trouble. Ty and I got lucky. At least we knew each other._ ”

 

Tyler’s cheeks warmed. Oh if only Percy could fathom would kind of ‘trouble’ Sidney and him had got up to in that room together. He tried to block out the sound of himself reminiscing on screen about the Olympics and instead prayed that the Hockey Gods would be merciful to end this program early. There was less than half a show left. There was no way it could all be about him and Sidney.

 

“ _How does it feel being friends with Tyler?_ ” Percy’s question caught him off guard and his attention snapped right back to the screen. Oh fucking hell.

 

But Sidney was smiling. “ _It’s great_.”

 

“ _A lot of people say he’s a party boy and doesn’t really fit the image of a professional athlete._ ”

 

Tyler bristled at that and Sidney seemed to feel the same.

 

“ _He’s the new breed of the NHL_ ,” Sidney stated like it was obvious. “ _Tyler comes along and he’s completely unashamed of who he is. Everyone’s used to seeing dumb meathead, gym rats like me who only talk about training. We’re boring.” Sidney groaned and wrinkled up his nose. “Honestly. We’re a dime a dozen. I’m good, I am, but who can connect with some one-note jock?_ ”

 

“ _Do you think Tyler’s appeal has something to do with him being an Omega?_ ” Percy countered without a hint of malice in his tone.

 

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Sidney replied quickly, cutting that off at the root. “ _This has nothing to do with him being an Omega. I mean, it’s great there’s someone for young Omega athletes to look up to and there’s lots of great Omega players in the NHL, but that’s not the point. People like him because he’s charismatic. He’s good on and off the ice. Players only hate him because he’s good and he kicks them all over the ice. We’re all going after each other equally, we’re working together, everyone gets boarded._ ”

 

Tyler swallowed thickly as Sidney pointed hard at Percy and then the camera in a scolding manner. “ _Let me get that straight. No one goes soft on Omegas on the ice. Maybe harder sometimes but that only makes us fight back twice as hard. But Tyler - Tyler’s real._ ”

 

His hand lowered and his voice got kind of breathy, his smile returning. Tyler sat up and Marshall gave a whine of protest. “ _He’s showing fans that we’re people too. You see him with his dogs and messing around with the rookies and you just…_ ”

 

Tyler’s heart was doing flips as Sidney laughed to himself, looking down at his clasped hands. His laugh lines got all pink like he was a little embarrassed. “ _There’s something undeniably  attractive about that. I’ve helped win the Cup but it’s guys like Tyler who draw people in. We sell tickets because of Tyler. Even if you hate him, you want to see him play. You can’t create that kind of skill in the gym._ ”

 

Tyler collapsed into the curve of the couch and rubbed his chest. His heart was racing and his breath was short as he tried not to get overwhelmed. Sidney had such sincerity in his expressive eyes and Tyler didn’t know what to do with himself. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said. He’d always worried about fitting in, especially after Boston, and this was just...

 

Gerry proved he was a Seguin and started whining loudly for attention. His nose butted against Tyler’s limp hand. “Hold on, buddy, Daddy’s having a bit of a crisis right now.”

 

o0o

 

The spoon dropped right out of Sidney’s mouth and splattered yogurt all over the hardwood. He barely managed to keep from dropping his bowl. He’d been standing behind the couch post-workout with his fresh fruit and Greek yogurt, not bothering anyone and checking out the program about the Stars and Pens Benn messaged him about, and he felt so blindsided.

 

The program was half over and they seemed to be stuck on the topic of him and _Tyler_ of all things. His cheeks flamed as he watched and listened to himself gush about Tyler and his place in the NHL. He stood behind what he said but it was different to know it was being aired. If Benn had messaged him surely that meant Tyler was watching it, or had at least tuned in.

 

And then it cut away from him to Tyler. “ _Give me your honest thoughts about Sidney. I know some of the guys find him to be a tough pill, but with you two being friends I wondered if that carried over into his everyday life._ ”

 

“ _Let’s be honest, Sidney’s the face of the sport_ ,” Tyler began, eyes honest and hands folded loosely in his lap. He looked gorgeous and easy going. Sidney was afraid of his friend’s answer so he busied himself cleaning up the mess he’d made. He could still hear Tyler even crouched behind the couch. “ _Everyone knows who Sidney Crosby is. He’s amazing. Just being in the same room as him used to make me dizzy. Everyone jokes about it but I really think he has a sixth sense when it comes to hockey_.”

 

Sidney smiled to himself, his heart fluttering as he stood update  and beamed at the screen.

 

“ _He’s got all this raw talent and he’s spent his whole life trying to be the best. You can feel it on the ice with him. No, I’m serious!_ ” Tyler insisted when Percy, the interviewer, tried to laugh it off. He leaned forward and took Percy’s hand, giving him a ‘serious’ look. “ _Believe me. It’s real_.”

 

Percy was still chuckling as he batted his hand away. “ _Sidney’s the real deal?_ ”

 

“ _Oh yeah. I’m lucky to be friends with him._ ”

 

Sidney hopped over the back of his couch and plopped down onto the cushion. He found himself wiggling in anticipation and tried to stop. Listening to Tyler talk about how good he was really getting to him. It was pushing all his Omega buttons and he could almost feel the rush of serotonin. He was getting warm and fuzzy at the edges just from hearing the praises in Tyler’s sweet, low voice.

 

He just hoped they didn’t use some of the stuff he’d admitted.

 

o0o

 

“ _So Seguin’s trade from Boston…_ ”

 

Tyler choked on a whine. He tucked his knee up to his chest and pressed his mouth hard against it to smother up the sound. Fuck. Percy hadn’t asked him anything about Boston. What the hell was he asking Sidney for? Sidney knew what a sore subject it was even after all this time. They’d talked about it back during the Olympics and his friend had always been good about steering clear of the subject.

 

“ _It was the biggest mistake they’ve ever made_ ,” Sidney bit out curtly. Tyler’s foot dropped off the edge of the couch and landed a little painfully on the floor, mouth dropping just as hard. Sidney’s smile had dissolved completely at the mention of the Bruins and those bright eyes went hard. Sidney’s jaw worked and the camera panned in as he clearly tried and failed to bite back his thoughts. “ _I’ve seen Tyler’s work first hand. He came to visit over the summer and even in the off season he has drive. They’re going to regret that decision for his entire career_.”

 

Tyler preened. Sidney defending him touched his heart. The dogs had started to squirm but settled when they could feel the happy energy pouring off their dad. He was usually pretty good at keeping up with his routine in the off season but when he’d visited Sidney he may have pushed himself harder to show off. Sidney was difficult to keep up with training wise but he’d been determined to match him step for step. He could still remember the man’s hand on his nape and his nose against his cheek, telling him how good he’d done and how proud he was.

 

Tyler let out a shaky breath and had to put his hand on Cash to bring himself back down. He expected a cut to himself but instead it was surprisingly Geno. He eyed the clock and urged time to go faster.

 

“ _Crosby tells me that Tyler Seguin visited over the summer? Did you guys see a lot of them?_ ”

 

“ _Zaika?_ ” Geno grunted heavily. “ _Yes_.”

 

“ _Zaika?_ ” Percy repeated poorly with a small laugh. “ _What’s that mean?_ ”

 

“ _It’s small_ ,” Geno insisted, moving his hands together like he was cupping a small creature. Tyler slapped his hand over his face with a groan. He’d never live this down. He hadn’t told anyone on the Stars about Geno’s affectionate, teasing nickname for him. “ _Canada boys hate being called, uh...bunnies. They hate so much. It make Sid laugh when I call Tyler zaika ‘til Tyler call him bunny back. Then Sid make the face._ ”

 

Geno imitated Sidney’s annoyed face with his nose all scrunched up and his teeth showing. Percy laughed, Tyler laughed, and then Geno chuckled deeply.

 

“ _Oh yes! Pens fans know that face well._ ”

 

“ _But name fit_ ,” Geno insisted. “ _He small, lots of energy, fast, and he always chase Sid right on heels._ ”

 

Tyler out out an involuntary squeak. No! No, Geno wouldn’t rat on him. Tyler knew he’d acted like a lovestruck teenager out there with the Pens. They’s chirped him hard for it but spending time with Sidney had been worth taking the licks. But the public didn’t need to know it!

 

“ _Really?_ ” Percy asked. “ _Sidney takes his training pretty seriously. Having Tyler kind of shadowing him - did you see that get on his nerves at all?_ ”

  
  
Tyler scrunched up his nose at that word. Shadowing. They’d been hanging out and training together. He followed Sidney’s leader most of the time but that was just because he was so good at it. It was easy to follow his instructions and move where and how he wanted him to. And Geno seemed to have his back on that but not in the way he expected.

 

“ _No_ ,” Geno scoffed, face splitting in a shit eating grin. “ _Sid loves. Big crush on zaika._ ”

 

The screen turned to Percy’s face of slack jawed surprise. Tyler wasn’t much better. He must’ve made some kind of strangled noise because Gerry burrowed in his side to comfort him. His heart rose with hope and he bitterly forced it back down. Geno was just screwing with them. He was good at that. “ _Are you messing with me Geno?_ ”

 

“ _No. Big crush_.” Geno waved vaguely before patting over his heart. “ _Look at them together and you see._ ”

  
  
Tyler pressed harder into the couch and hid his face in the crook of his arm. He knew Geno didn’t mean any harm in the joke but it felt cruel. Geno saw more than people thought and he’d cut right through Tyler’s bullshit by his second day in Pittsburgh. He could still remember Geno cornering him in Sidney’s back yard while the captain was inside. He was a thoroughbred sort of Alpha but his expression had stayed soft as he asked him if he liked Sid. He’d been as honest as he could, saying he did. ' _More than I should, Geno._ ’

 

Geno had nodded with a simple ‘ _I can tell_ ’ before going back to normal. He never mentioned it after that. Tyler had assumed he’d maybe disapproved or let it go but now he was teasing him on TV.

 

It hurt.

 

o0o

 

Sidney gaped dumbly at the TV and wondered what kind of alternate reality he’d stepped into.

 

“ _No. Sid loves. Big crush on zaika._ ”

 

“ _Are you messing with me Geno?_ ”

 

“ _No. Big crush. Look at them together and you see._ ”

 

“G, you fuck,” Sidney cursed, raking his fingers through messy dark curls. Geno had promised him more than once that he’d never speak about this. Sidney had maybe sort of confessed his crush on Tyler to his best friend but he’d made him swear to keep it to himself. Geno had loyally kept his mouth shut but it had been unraveling since Tyler had visited them. Apparently Geno had seen something during that time. Maybe he’d noticed how serious Sidney’s crush was or who knows what but now he was blabbing on TV!

 

Sidney grabbed his phone and shot Benn a text. ‘ _Tyler isn’t watching this, is he?_ ’

 

The response was quick. ‘ _I’m not with him_.’

 

“Fuck,” Sidney growled, tossing his phone down a little too hard. And then Jamie’s face came on screen.  

 

“ _Yeah, Cros came to visit during the off season_ ,” Jamie stated, looking harmless in a soft tee that he was pretty sure belonged to Tyler.

 

“ _So you got to see Sidney and Tyler’s friendship first hand?_ ”

 

“ _He visited over the summer, and Tyler went to see him. It was good for him. He came back glowing_.” Jamie laughed behind his head, chin dipping briefly. “ _And three pounds lighter! Sidney ran him hard._ ”

 

“ _Is it intimidating having Seguin so close to another captain?_ ”

 

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Jamie dismissed easily. “ _I don’t police my teammates relationships_.” Sidney’s throat clicked dryly at that sound of that word. “ _They know when work is work and I trust them into to share our super secret strategies with other teams._ ”

 

“ _Can you share some of those secrets with us now? Just you, me, and the camera._ ”

 

Jamie leaned forward and Percy followed suit. “ _Dumb, Canadian luck_.” The Alpha winked and they both laughed.

 

“ _So it really doesn’t bother you?_ ” Percy insisted. “ _As Seguin’s captain or his Alpha?_ ”

 

Jamie’s face closed off. His lips pursed in a disapproving line and those usually sweet doe eyes hardened. When he spoke again his tone had taken on the same unimpressed tone. “ _The notion of a hockey captain who happens to be an Alpha being The Alpha to their teammates is old fashioned and pretty distasteful in my opinion. I feel like society’s come a long way from those days. I’m not his Alpha and he’s not my Omega. He’s one of my best friend’s and my center._ ”

 

Sidney wanted to high five Jamie right then. He’d had a good feeling about Jamie since the day they met and he was glad to be proven right. It was a gross stereotype that Alpha captain had any hold over their Omega or Beta teammates. It was nice to hear it put so plainly on screen.

 

“ _But hockey teams are prone to turning into small packs, you can’t deny that_ ,” Percy argued.

 

“ _I don’t deny it_ ,” Jamie conceded smoothly. “ _Forming pack dynamics on a team is bound to happen once in awhile. I’d say the Stars have formed a nice little family and I hope Tyler stays in my life for a long time. We take care of each other but what he has with Crosby is different._ ”

 

“ _That sounds interesting._ ”

 

Jamie flashed a knowing grin that was all fang. “ _You can’t begin to imagine how interesting._ ”

 

Sidney felt a wash of relief as the screen went back to Tyler. His chest was all tight and his heart was fluttering wildly up into his throat. _Different_. Yeah, they’re relationship was different. And it seemed like everybody who watched this was going to know it. He quickly turned his phone on silent.

 

It was going to blow up soon he just knew it.

  
“ _Do you two keep each other in check?_ ” Percy asked rather innocently.

 

Tyler snorted. “ _Sidney keeps me in check for sure. He nags me all the time about eating right_.”

 

“ _More than Benn?_ ”

 

“Way more!”

 

Sidney chuckled to himself. Okay, that was true. He was just worried about Tyler’s diet was all. He was twenty-five and had cravings, he slipped, it was natural. He needed a firm hand sometimes and Benn was too soft with Tyler most times.

 

“ _Even twenty hours away?”_

 

 _“Nothing stops Crisscros_ ,” Tyler joked. “ _They rat on me to each other depending on who sees that I’m eating an extra large pizza by myself.”_

 

 _“How do they know?_ ” Percy needled, clearly fishing for something scandalous.

 

Tyler raised a brow at that. “ _Well. I Snapchat everything. Sid sends me pictures of his protein shakes during the season and then I send him one of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and ten minutes later I’m getting an angry phone call from Jamie. It’s like having two hockey moms_.”

 

Percy seemed like a nice enough guy but he was digging. Sidney had liked him but he didn’t like that look in his eyes. “ _So Sidney’s like your Alpha?_ ”

 

Tyler’s ears flushed a dark red. Sidney knew how sensitive he was there, how that warm skin felt under his mouth and teeth. He knew Tyler was a little touchy about how his ears stuck out but having them rubbed made him shiver. His laugh was a little nervous. “ _He’s more my Alpha than Jamie is._ ”

 

Sidney sucked in a sharp breath as pure heat shot down to his dick. He fluttered in shameless pleasure at the sound of that. He was a proud Omega, he’d never wanted to be anything else. But he wanted to be someone important to Tyler. He liked taking care of him and being someone solid for him to lean against. “Traditionally” that was an Alpha role but he liked filling that roll for Tyler.

 

“ _Have you ever gotten in the way of one of Crosby’s rituals?_ ”

 

“ _No way! I know better_ ,” Tyler scoffed. He bit the side of his lip and looked off camera for a long moment. Sidney frowned curiously and his stomach did that little twist when Tyler’s eyes shot back to Percy with renewed mischief. “ _But when I was there over the summer he tried to get me to tape his stick like he does and I thought I was going to strangle him._ ”

 

Sidney leaned forward in anticipation but jerked when the screen cut back to Geno unexpectedly.

 

“ _Stick tape? I have video._ ”

 

“G, no!”

 

o0o

 

“ _Stick tape? I have video._ ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ _It cute. You want to watch?_ ”

 

Tyler was clutching his couch pillow so hard his knuckles were white. His face was on fire. He knew exactly what video Geno was talking about and he really, _really_ hoped he wouldn’t show it to Percy or the entire country.

 

“ _Of course I do!_ ”

 

“ _Watch with me, is on phone_ ,” Geno insisted. He dug out his phone and motioned him closer. Percy hurried over and hunched over, hands on his knees as Geno started playing it. There wasn’t a lot of sound but Tyler could clearly make out Sidney’s voice asking to help him tape. It wasn’t a particularly embarrassing incident but it had been kind of intimate.

 

Percy awed at the video. “ _Do you mind if we show this on the air?_ ”

 

“ _Don’t care at all_ ,” Geno tisked. “ _I send you copy and you air now. I show everyone zaika and Sid._ ”

 

Tyler groaned in dismay and Marshall rubbed his nose on him. Gerry and Cash had lost interest in their dad’s dismay and were chasing one another in the kitchen. The video he’d dreaded started and he wanted the couch to swallow him.

 

It was pretty good quality. Geno had steady hands and was sitting on a bench across from them. It was the Pens locker room and he could hear the quiet bustle of the other guys. He remembered it well. Tyler saw himself sitting on a wide bench, tongue between his teeth and brow scrunched up as he taped his stick for the practice they’d let him in on. Sidney was sitting behind him, chin hooked over Tyler’s shoulder and thick legs on each side of him. Sidney was _straddling_ him from behind, for fucks sake. It looked painfully intimate especially with Sidney’s thick, tan arm wrapped loosely around Tyler’s middle. They weren’t that different in size but Tyler liked that he looked kind of small in Sidney’s embrace.

 

In the video, Sidney slowly started to curl his fingers around the stick and adjust it. He watched himself slap Sidney’s hand away. Then he did it again. “ _Let me just-_ ”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“ _If you move it like this with the tape-_ ”

 

Tyler smacked Sidney’s wandering hand again. “ _Sid_.”

 

“ _I’ll show you_.” Sidney sounded so earnest as he tried to take a hold of the tape. Tyler smacked him harder with a weak imitation of an Alpha growl. Sidney looked adorable pouting and Tyler’s breath hitched while he rewatched one of his favorite memories projected to the public.

 

On screen, Sidney pressed his mouth to Tyler’s throat. It had been warm and a little damp, those plush lips soft so close to his pulse. It had felt pleading at the time but objectively it looked possessive and affectionate.

 

“ _Please_?” The word was muffled against his throat. Christ, Sidney was so adorable.

 

“ _I can tape my own stick_ ,” Tyler protested. Sidney reached one more time for the stick and got another smack that sounded a little too sharp. Sidney suddenly blew against his throat and Tyler watched himself laugh and squirm.

 

“ _Sid! You’re such a-_!” and the rest was bleeped out.

 

The video went on a few seconds longer than Tyler expected. It caught part of Sidney’s laugh and his whole face opened up. The emotion was raw, unguarded, and Tyler couldn’t quite catch a full breath. There was something on Sidney’s face so close to love that it kind of hurt to look at. It was such great adoration, an expression he’d missed when he’d lived the moment.

 

Then it was gone and Percy was back on the TV. “ _That seems a little bit more than friendship, Geno_.”

 

Geno shrugged a shoulder. “ _Is how they are. You see what I see._ ”

 

“ _Big crush?_ ” Percy offered.

 

“ _Dah, there. You get it now_.”

 

o0o

 

Sidney had his face buried in his hands and he wondered if he could smother himself if he pressed hard enough. He couldn’t believe Geno had betrayed him like that. It wasn’t an obscene video but it was private. He wasn’t stupid, he could see how he looked after Tyler had laughed. Watching their causal closeness from the outside...he could see how stupidly in love with Tyler he was.

 

Anyone watching would be able to see that too. A peek at his phone showed he already had a dozen text messages. He was going to kill Geno. He was going to strangle that bastard with his bare hands!

 

And Jamie was going to get it too for what he was doing on screen.

 

“ _Malkin showed us an embarrassing video of Tyler and Sidney when he visited. Do you maybe have one from Sidney’s visit_.”

 

“ _I may have a couple_ ,” Jamie teased. “ _But I do for sure have a video better than that. Tyler would kill me if I showed you_.”

 

 _“That’s okay, there’s no pressure to_.”

 

“ _Oh no, I have to now! I can’t let Geno one up me. You better air it_ ,” Jamie insisted. Sidney was going to check him right across the numbers the next time they played against each other. “ _Just give me a call the day it comes out so I can hide_.”

 

“ _So what is it?_ ” Percy asked.

 

“ _Okay. Here’s my secret. The one sure fire way to cheer Seggy up is Crosby’s laugh_.”

 

Percy’s mouth gaped a little dumbly. “ _What_?”

 

“ _Seriously!_ ” Jamie burst. “ _His laugh makes Tyler laugh! Look! I have two videos to prove it._ ”

 

Sidney was struck with disbelief. Even as the video started, he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

 

The video was Tyler obviously worn out in the Stars locker room. His head was back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Jamie was recording and he was creeping up on him. “ _Hey Seggy, what’s up?_ ”

 

“ _Tired_ ,” Tyler grunted.

  
“ _You upset about practice?_ ”

 

“ _Well, I sucked, so…_ ” Tyler trailed off. Jamie held up another phone to show its screen. His Youtube app was there and a video called ‘Sidney Crosby laughing’ was pulled up. Sidney wasn’t sure what he expected but when Jamie’s thumb tapped the video he was assaulted by the sound of his own dumb laugh. He groaned and dug his palm into his eyes, wondering once more if he could smother himself.

 

When Sidney looked again, Tyler had cracked a smile and was leaning forward on the bench. Tyler covered his eyes and his shoulders shook in repressed laughter. Sidney cringed when his own laughter echoed louder but it was worth it to hear Tyler laugh along.

 

“ _That’s the stuff_ ,” Jamie rumbled soothingly. “ _You feel better, pa_ l?”

 

Tyler nodded, still chuckling.

 

The next video started seamlessly and opened up with Tyler’s living room. It was clearly Tyler under a blanket with his pale feet sticking out. Marshall and Cash were sitting there with their nose pressed to his blanketed back.

 

“ _What’s wrong guys?_ ” It was Jamie, walking closer and kneeling down on the carpet. “ _Daddy not feeling okay?_ ”

 

“ _Go away, Benn._ ” Yeah, it was Tyler. His voice was all muffled from the blanket but it was miserable. “ _I’m never playing hockey again. I suck_.”

 

That broke Sidney’s heart.

 

“ _You don’t suck_ ,” Jamie protested.

 

“ _I do suck!_ ” Tyler barked. Cash whine and pressed harder to him.

 

Jamie’s hand came into view to take Tyler’s phone off the carpet. It disappeared and when it came back he had Youtube on it with ‘Funniest Moments with Crosby’ pulled up. He hit play and then slid it under the blanket. Tyler shifted beneath it like he was going to bat it away but nothing happened right off. The noise of the video could still be heard, a distinctive honk that had Sidney’s cheeks going pink, and then Tyler’s own smothered up laughter. The blankets shifted again and Tyler’s feet wiggled cutely. There was a pretty Omega chitter that turned into a giggle. Marshall and Cash started dancing back and forth at the sound of Tyler’s happy noises.

 

“ _Ah I love this one_ ,” Tyler admitted, feet twitching back and forth like a wagging tail.

 

Jamie patted the blanket. “ _There you go, buddy. I’ll go make you a smoothie_.”

 

“ _Chocolate, please!_ ” Tyler chirped sweetly.

 

“ _You got it_.”

 

Within the walls of his own home and far away from anyone’s watchful eyes, Sidney let himself preen and fill with shameless pride. He hated that it was on TV but he’d never seen those videos before and he loved knowing that something about him made Tyler so happy. He was sure there was a slew of chirping from his team and Tyler’s phone had probably exploded from the Stars hazing him.

 

“ _That’s really adorable_ ,” Percy admitted, drawing his attention back to the TV.

 

“ _They’re cute together_ ,” Jamie promised. “ _If you guys could’ve been there to see what we saw over the summer…_ ” He shook his head with a knowing look. That stupid ‘I’m the captain and I know these things’ look that Sidney recognized from glimpses of his own face during practices.

 

Seeing Tyler’s face on the screen again had Sidney’s heart skipping. He looked like he was paying attention but his posture had changed. It was so much more relaxed but there was a cockiness in the quirk of his lips and the shadow of his eyes. _“You and Crosby have a rhythm on the ice together. We all saw that during the Olympics. You developed a chemistry. So is there any chance of you heading to the Pens anytime soon?_ ”

 

Tyler barked out a rough, sudden laugh. He threw his head back and even kicked his foot out like an excited dog. “Oh man. Wow. God no!” He wiped his eyes and calmed himself down. “ _Jeeze. The Stars are my family. My home’s in Dallas. I love Sidney but no, no chance of a trade_.”

 

The screen went back to Benn, thick fingers raking through his hair. “ _Yeah, of course. Crosby can come visit anytime. He gets bossy but the guys think it’s funny. He’s been in charge for so long that none of us really hold it against him when he tries to throw his weight around. He doesn’t mean anything by it. Crosby runs his own pack with the Pens and he’s been captain for a long time. It shows when we were training._ ”

 

Sidney ducked his chin. “ _Damn it_.” He really had been bossy in Dallas.

 

Jamie chuckled a little and tipped his head back thoughtfully. “ _But Tyler ribs him enough that the guys laugh it off. I know he means well_.”

 

“ _It doesn’t clash with your protective instincts at all?_ ” Percy meddled. “ _Sidney coming in trying to run your hockey pack? He is a rival captain._ ”

 

“ _No, not at all_ ,” Jamie waved off. “ _I know what’s mine and he knows what’s his. Tyler’s the only place where we overlap_.”

 

“ _So is Tyler more yours or his_?”

 

Sidney’s heart seized up. He’d never felt jealous of Jamie and Tyler’s relationship but there was a strange pulling in his chest at that phrase. It made his fangs itch to prove him. He may have had no claim to Tyler but he certainly didn’t belong to _Jaime_. But then Sidney wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking that way.

 

Tyler belonged to himself. They weren’t mates, they weren’t dating, they weren’t even in courtship.

 

And then Jamie cut his knees out from under him.

 

“ _He’s Sid’s_.”

 

o0o

 

“ _He’s Sid’s._ ”

 

Tyler choked. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and he was sure he was going to be sick. The fragile hope he’d so carefully guarded was taking a bashing. He was going to straight up drown Jamie next time he dared show his face. Oh God, and _Sidney_ was probably watching it. If he wasn’t then Tyler was fucknig sure one of his teammates was going to show him.

 

Like Geno. That dick.

  
  
“ _So you enjoyed your time in Dallas?_ ”

 

It was back to Sidney, bathed in perfect lighting. “ _I did_.”

 

“ _Is there a chance of a Stars trade in your future? Maybe Captain Benn has some competition?_ ”

 

Sidney actually _snorted_. His grin was all teeth, his fake canines maybe just a little longer and sharper than the usual Omega. “ _No, absolutely not. My place is here with my boys. But actually me and Tyler are really lucky. Some teams wouldn’t be okay with guys from other teams visiting but the Stars let me come in and train with them while I was there. They were very nice, very gracious. My boys loved having Tyler around too_.” He ducked his head and adjusted his cap. “ _They thought it was funny how much he riled me up_.”

 

And then it was Geno with that smug expression and his honest eyes. “ _Zaika welcome anytime. He know that. He has great energy. Guys love him. He’s like adopted pup. If Stars get stupid and give him up, he has a home here_.”

 

Tyler flushed from his cheeks to his chest. Flutters erupted all through him and his nausea turned to something sweeter. Geno had been nice to him while he was there but this was something different, something more. The closest thing Sidney had to an Alpha was Geno and to hear him give his approval felt good. It felt more than good. Tyler felt strangely accepted, like he’d crossed a milestone.

 

“ _You and Sidney are two of the most eligible Omegas in the league_ ,” Percy shifted gears. “ _Who do you thinks it the more attractive between you?_ ”

 

“ _That’s easy_ ,” Sidney laughed softly. “ _Have you ever seen Tyler Seguin? He’s just…_ ” He adjusted his cap again, ears all pink. “ _He has those half dimples. And those eyes. You’ve seen those eyes?_ ”

 

“ _I know exactly what you’re talking about_ ,” Percy giggled. “ _He’s a real dreamboat_.”

 

Tyler swore his whole head was going to combust from how hot he was blushing.

 

“ _He is!_ ” Sidney lamented, tossing his head in an almost bashful laugh. “ _How can a guy compete with that? Look at me._ ” He gestured uselessly at himself. “ _Ty’s what you think of when you picture typical male Omega beauty_.”

 

“ _He’s even got the blonde tint in his hair_ ,” Percy added.

 

“ _Right? Blond, charming, gorgeous, and his laugh_.” Sidney’s eyes dropped shyly and Tyler swore he was going to burst from all the flattery. “ _He’s just very warm to be around. It’s him by far_.”  


Then it cut to Tyler cackling. “ _Have you seen his butt? It’s Sid! No competition!_ ”

 

Tyler grabbed his couch pillow and screamed into it. He curled around it and eventually his bellow turned into an embarrassed, hoarse chitter. He couldn’t believe he’d said that about Sidney! But what was more unbelievable was Sidney lavishing praise on him. Sidney had said sweet things to him in the past, usually murmured in his ear during cuddling or husked against his throat while they were drunk. This was different. This was...public. There was nothing to hide behind when a camera was in your face.

 

“ _I’m going to get a little personal here. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to_ ,” Percy began. Tyler recognized the question but the camera flashed to Sidney nodding. “ _Are you dating anyone at the moment?_ ”

 

“ _No_ ,” Sidney answered easily. “ _Definitely not right before the season_.”

 

Then it was Tyler on screen with the answer to the exact same question, scoffing. “ _No way. Who has time for that?_ ”

 

o0o

 

“ _So you’re not seeing anyone_ ,” Percy encouraged. Sidney was on the edge of his seat. Apparently Percy had asked him and Tyler the exact same question. “ _What kind of Alphas do you usually go for?_ ”

 

“ _Easy going Alphas with big eyes_ ,” Tyler answered, squinting off camera for a moment. “ _You know, I actually only date female Alphas. Is that unusual? Is that weird?_ ”

 

“ _No, no, not at all_ ,” Percy promised.

 

Tyler was smiling and nodding before casually adding. “ _And Omega guys_.”

 

Percy was clearly caught off guard at that. Sidney gaped dumbly at the screen and nearly slid right off the couch. Those three words echoed in his head, matching the racing rhythm of his heart. That was the last thing he’d expected.  

 

“ _Oh wow_.” Percy quickly picked up his jaw and tried to gather back up his professionalism. “ _Really_?”

 

“ _Yep_.” Tyler popped the ‘p’. “ _I’ve always been that way. It’s just who I end up attracted to. I didn’t realize it was a pattern until I got into the NHL and I had all these buff, hot guys around me and I had zero interest_.”

  
“ _Maybe you just don’t like hockey players?_ ” Percy offered cheekily.

 

Tyler grinned, all bravado and teeth. “ _Oh no. I like hockey players. Trust me._ ”

 

Sidney was starting to feel sick from the emotional rollercoaster ride. Hope was making him nauseous.

 

o0o

 

“ _What types of Alphas do you go for, Sidney?_ ”

 

Tyler chewed the edge of his pillow and was all but curled up into a ball against the couch. He didn’t want to hear the answer. The program had gone way past the thirty minute mark. Apparently it was an hour long. It couldn’t go on much longer but he wasn’t sure what was going to come of it.

 

On screen, Sidney ducked his head and made a noncommittal noise. He sat back and his arms crossed over his chest, his body language closing up and the expressive gleam in his eyes turned to hard determination. He was fully in his captain persona and it was pretty intimidating. “ _Actually, I don’t go for any kind of Alpha_.”

 

Percy had never look so slack jawed or disappointed. Tyler’s phone had been vibrating during the entire program but now it was a constant buzz as a huge slew of texts hit it. His ‘what the fuck’ was muffled by the edge of the pillow, brow furrowed deeply. He didn’t _what_? Sidney had mentioned he didn’t date a lot but he’d never said anything specific.

 

“ _I date Omegas and Betas exclusively_.”

 

“ _Why_?” Percy couldn’t help but ask.

 

Sidney shrugged like it wasn’t a huge deal. “ _I just do._ ”

 

“ _Oh my God_.” The pillow dropped to his lap. He was fucking _floored_. Sidney only dated Omegas and Betas? For an Omega to just date Betas was usually pretty accepted but everyone assumed the default was a heteronormative Alpha relationship. Tyler thought he’d been controversial admitting he dated Omega guys but this was a whole different level. It was a miracle if Sidney’s agent approved but the Omega was on a roll.

 

“ _I’ve dated an Alpha twice, maybe three times if you count a three day relationship_ ,” Sidney elaborated. “ _I’ve just never been into it. Not to stereotype anyone but I’ve always clashed with Alphas. Maybe it’s because I’m kind of the control freak everyone says I am or if it’s my profession that turns them off, but Alphas never really stick around long. Mostly it’s Omegas, if I’m being honest. We just get along better_.”

 

Tyler bit his knuckles to choke down some kind of mortified, excited sound. He didn’t want to let the hope rise up again but it was hard when he knew that the man he’d been pining after dated Omegas. That had always been one of the biggest road blocks in his little crush.

 

It was hard enough liking a guy let alone a guy who also played hockey on a rival team but for them to be an Omega as well? It was a Hail Mary. But maybe the door was open?

 

“ _Are you saying Omegas are more emotionally open than Alphas? That’s a bit controversial for you, Sidney_.”

 

 _“I don’t want to talk sex or politics or get into it with anyone over what I think about who we are, psychologically or biologically_ ,” Sidney rattled off, waving his palm to brush it all away. “ _I’m only talking for myself here. I date Omegas. Alphas have never worked out._ ”

 

“ _A lot of people are going to say it’s because you just haven’t met the right Alpha_.”

 

Sidney laughed again but it was the strained, fake sound he reserved for moments just like this. His smile was tight. “ _Well I don’t know where they are because I’ve met a lot of Alphas_.”

 

“ _Here’s the question I’ve been dying to ask, and the one I’m sure everyone at home will be wanting to hear the answer to_ ,” Percy lead.

 

Tyler groaned and threw his phone onto the carpet as hard as he dared. It slid thankfully far away and he chucked a pillow at it just to make sure he wouldn’t see the screen light up. He’d been asked a certain question and made a downright fool of himself. He almost turned off the TV altogether.

 

If Percy asked Sidney the question he thought he would, he didn’t want to hear the answer.

 

“ _Would you date Tyler Seguin?_ ”

 

“God damn it!” Tyler barked, kicking out and striking the coffee table. He yowled and drew his leg in, clutching his smarting toes. His eyes watered up at the sharp pain and he whined in the back of his throat. Marshall, ever the protective one, came running immediately and tried to see what was wrong. He boofed and danced back and forth but Tyler managed a quiet chitter, rubbing his knuckles along his ear. “I-I’m okay, buddy. Daddy’s just stupid.”

 

Tyler hesitated to look at the TV again but when he did he was greeted to something adorable. Sidney’s face had gone completely red and his mouth was open. “ _What_?”

 

“ _If Seguin were to call you up and ask you out on a date, would you go?_ ” Percy pushed.

 

“ _Right now?_ ” Sidney’s voice got higher, tighter, eyes rounding out. “ _Before the season?_ ”

 

Percy laughed on the side of nicely at Sidney’s shock. “ _Yes! Or maybe after the season, or when he was visiting - whenever is best for you, Tyler’s flexible like that. Would you say yes?_ ”

 

Tyler was going to die. His heart was going to give out and he was going to straight up die right here on his couch. The humiliation was going to strike him stone cold dead. Even if he lived he’d never be able to face Sidney again.

 

Jamie was probably going to get a kick out of writing his eulogy.

 

o0o

 

Sidney waited with bated breath for his awful, stupid, embarrassing reaction to Percy’s question but the program cut to Tyler being asked the same question. It was dramatic, for sure, but it was killing his nerves.

 

“ _Would you say yes if Sidney asked you out on a date?_ ”

 

Tyler pinked up so prettily and giggled, fingers half covering his mouth. “ _What kind of question is that?_ ”

 

Percy shook his head with a little smile. “ _Come on, Tyler. If Sidney showed up right now-_ ”

 

Tyler sat up and his eyes got all big, a curious chirp escaping as he looked around. “ _I-Is he here?_ ”

 

Sidney’s heart swelled with sweet affection for the Omega.

 

“ _No! No, I’m sorry_ ,” Percy apologized with a wince. “ _But if he was!_ ”

 

Tyler scoffed at himself and visibly reigned it back in. He shot Percy a smirk and leaned forward on his knees. “ _Why, Percy? What do you know? Did he ask you to ask me? Is he passing me notes?_ ”

 

That got Percy giggling.

 

“ _Is that what this whole thing is, a set up?_ ” Tyler joked, eyes on full smoldering. Sidney was feeling their heat through the screen. “ _Did he ask you to ask me whether I liked him-liked him?_ ”

 

Tyler crooked his finger at the camera and it hopelessly followed.

 

o0o0o0o

 

_The camera followed Tyler’s beckoning finger and settled on his face. His smirk was smug and his eyes gleamed with it. “Yes, Sidney, I will go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you. Pick me up at eight and wear a tie.”_

 

_Tyler sat back and laughed, Percy’s pink cheeks on display._

 

_Then it was Sidney there hiding his face behind both hands. “Oh no, I’m not doing this. I wasn’t prepped! What kind of question is this anyway? This has nothing to do with hockey!”_

 

_“Come on, Sid!” Percy cajoled. “Don’t be a spoilsport. Yes or no? The world is waiting.”_

 

_It cut dramatically to Tyler. His pink lips were pursed. “If he asked me out? Of course I would.”_

 

_Sidney’s flushed face was still hidden mostly by his hands. He peeked out from between his fingers and looked ten years younger, bashful and unsure. Percy’s begging was shameless and eventually Sidney gave in with a groan. He flipped his snapback around and dropped his hands to his lap, curls poking out through the front._

 

_“Yes! Okay?” Sidney surrendered. “Yes, I’d say yes if he asked. Can we please go back to talking about hockey now?”_

 

o0o0o0o

 

Sidney cradled his phone between his hands. He’d turned the TV off a while ago and he’d cleared the huge slew of notifications on his phone. He didn’t care about his teammates chirping or his mom or his sister. He wasn’t ready to deal with all that yet. There was only one person he wanted to talk to and he wasn’t sure how to start.

 

He felt cracked open and laid bare. Tyler was the only one who hadn’t messaged him and it made him feel like he had to make the first move. But what kind of move he didn’t know. Should he write it off as a joke like they always had? Tyler would go along with it. They could sweep it all under the rug and that would be that. Their teammates would tease them mercilessly but they couldn’t escape that at this point.

 

But what if he just bit the bullet on it. He’d always told himself him and Tyler couldn’t work because they were on opposite teams, they were both hockey players, they were both Omegas, they were _guys_ , and that Tyler wouldn’t be interested because of all those exact reasons. He’d seen Tyler’s face, he’d heard him, and it sounded different than all that. Tyler had been just as embarrassed and flustered as he had.

 

It wasn’t as hopeless as he’d convinced himself.

 

Sidney shuffled through all the memories of the two of them and hope started welling up all over again. They’d started bedsharing during the Olympics and it had carried over to their visits. Whenever they slept under the same roof it was always close to each other. He felt safe with Tyler and his friend smelled so good when they were fit up against each other. Tyler fit seamlessly against his body and into the curl of his arms. They had felt comfortable since that first awkward night of being touch starved and everything after had fallen in place.

 

Except they had almost broken through that last line the night they’d won the gold together. And it had felt so good he thought little else when he touched himself.

 

He’d be so good to Tyler. Sidney was certain of that if nothing else. He loved taking care of Tyler and helping him, being there for him, listening to his tantrums and bringing him back down to earth. He enjoyed it. He loved it, even. He loved meaning something to Tyler.

 

A text came through from Geno, simple and decisive. ' _Do not be coward_.'

 

 

o0o

 

Tyler was glad he was alone because he had a pretty dramatic scene all tossed over his own couch with his arm over his eyes. The dogs had come and gone to let him have his fit. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen and heard. Sidney had-

 

Tyler groaned and his arm flopped onto the couch. It was better just to say it to himself. “He said he’d date me.”

It was the sweetest fantasy come true and his worst nightmare. The statement was a knife waiting to plunge into his heart if there was no sincerity to it. Sidney joking about the feelings he didn’t know Tyler harbored was inadvertently cruel. That was just the realistic spin. If Sidney had meant it, if he really would date him, then maybe there was a chance for them. An impossible, fragile chance that he was afraid to look too hard at. If he touched it, examined it, it would shatter.

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

He was going to call Jamie and rip him a new asshole, that’s what he was going to do.

 

His phone chose that moment to start ringing but it wasn’t the usual sound. It wasn’t Jamie’s embarrassingly “C’est La Vie” like he half expected. It was a distinctive flock of geese honking their hearts out.

 

“Shit!” Tyler scrambled to get off the couch and banged his leg off the coffee table again. “Oh come on!” He cursed and hopped over to his covered phone. He kicked the pillow away and snatched up his phone. It was Sidney and he didn’t really have much time to think before he answered. “Hello?”

 

“ _Ty? It’s Sidney_.”

 

Tyler’s lashes fluttered in a stupid, silent swoon as he heard Sidney’s voice right in his ear. “H-Hey, Sid. What’s up?”

 

There was a strange noise over the line like Sidney hadn’t expected him to answer like that. “ _There was a special on earlier about our teams. I was wondering if you caught it?_ ”

 

“I channel flipped,” Tyler lied. His phone vibrated faintly in his palm and he pulled it away in time to see the drop banner of a text. It was from Jamie.

 

' _Call him. Don’t be a pussy._ '

 

Well, fuck. He pressed the phone back to his ear and sucked in a breath. Time to put the big boy pants on. “Actually I watched the whole thing. So I think I know why you’re calling. It’s been, what, an hour since it ended? I’m just sorry I didn’t have the balls to call first.”

 

He listened to the Omega’s quiet breaths and they both seemed to be gathering their courage. “ _So what’s a Sadie Hawkins dance?_ ”

 

“Don’t play dumb. We have them in Canada,” Tyler ribbed. “It’s not my fault no one ever wanted to ask you out. But I can’t be too hard on you. You were a buck tooth dork.”

 

“ _You’re so mean_ ,” Sidney pouted.

 

“You looked like a duck and I bet you only talked about hockey. The ladies hated you.”

 

“ _Well you looked high constantly. Even when you were twelve_.”

 

“Quack quack, Criscros.”

 

Their chuckles died away but the issue was still there.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Tyler asked with maybe a little too much desperation. He could hear Sidney forming some kind of response but he didn’t want to dance around it anymore. “And not about me being the new generation of the NHL, which was really sweet by the way. And not about being traded or us being good friends or any of that stuff. You know what I mean.” He chewed his lip but wasn’t backing out now. “About dating me?”

 

“ _I…_ ” Sidney sounded spread thing. All the wind had been blown out of his sails. When he spoke up again he sounded just as raw as Tyler felt. “ _Yes. I meant it. All of it. Especially about that and how beautiful I think you are_.”

 

Tyler lost his breath in a great airy sigh. _Oh_. That hit him in all the right places. “I’m, uh, sorry I only said you had a great ass.”

 

“ _It’s okay_.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice. “ _Did you mean what you said? About...about how you’d say yes if I asked you out?_ ”

 

“I did,” Tyler promised. He sighed out through his nose and remembered everything Jamie had told him - to be strong, that the worse that could happen was some awkwardness between them. He remembered cuddling in bed with Sidney, all the almost-kisses. “I want to talk about it. The _thing_ between us.”

 

“ _Guess it’s time we do. I thought I had a little more time to enjoy it_ ,” Sidney mourned. “ _If it freaks you out, we can stop. I know I should’ve kept it platonic and I tried to, I really did. I didn’t mean to fall like this for you. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever done but I’m not sorry for it. You’re so much to me, Ty. I’ve been trying to put it off because I didn’t want to scare you away. And I screwed up during that interview, I shouldn’t have-_ ”

 

“Sidney,” Tyler cut him off, heart feeling so swollen it was starting to choke him. He swore he could hear Sidney’s teeth clacking from how hard he shut his mouth. “I like you. I like you way more than I should. I never said anything because I didn’t want to scare _you_ off. I didn’t know if you acted like this around all the Omegas or I was special. I thought I was going crazy and I tried not to hope but I heard what you said…”

 

Tyler had to stop to take a breath. “Sid, what are we doing?”

 

“ _Being idiots. It goes both ways_.” He sounded surprised and torn. “ _I never thought you’d feel the same way_.”

 

“This feels really heavy,” Tyler confessed. He clutched at the phone and sat down on the couch. “What are we going to do about this?”

 

“ _I don’t know_.”  


“What do you want to do about it?”

 

“ _I don’t know._ ”

 

“Is there anything you do know?” Tyler teased lightly.

  
  
“ _I know that I care about you. And if I was there I’d take you to dinner and spoil you._ ”

 

Tyler chittered lowly and hid his face behind his palm. “Jesus, Sid…”

 

“ _Would you say yes?_ ”

 

“I would,” Tyler admitted. “It sounds nice.”

 

“ _The season’s about to start, Ty, this kind of thing...it’s serious. You deserve my full attention._ ”

 

Tyler waited for his stomach to drop but it didn’t. It was like his heart had already known this was coming.

 

“ _I’m not saying hockey is more important than you-_ ”

 

“Sid?” Tyler interrupted, a smile splitting his face. “I know, okay? I get it. I know that’s what people say when they’re angry but I’m not. We’ve got teams to focus on. I wish this had happened at the beginning of summer but I’m just glad it happened.”

 

“ _Me too. I guess that means we just ride this out, see where it takes us?_ ”

 

“Which sounds an awful lot like-”

 

“ _Courting_ ,” Sidney rushed out. When he spoke up again there was renewed steel in his voice. “ _I want to court you, Tyler. If you’d let me_.”

 

Tyler put the phone to his chest and had a quiet freak out. He kicked his feet and did a few fistpumps before he put the phone to his ear. “I will. I’d love that.”

  
“ _I think I know what our first order of courting business should be._ ”

 

Sidney’s voice was flush with affection like it was when they were alone. Tyler wanted to submerge himself in it. “What?”

 

“ _Deciding what Jamie and Geno’s punishment should be for cooking up this scheme behind our backs and showing those videos on TV._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of us aren't in the mood to read anything with Sidney or the Pens in it, but I've been working on this chapter for a week and I really want to get it out. If you like it, let me know. The only things for this I'd want to write more of would be the direct angsty aftermath of this chapter, maybe some juicy bits from Sid and Tyler's past (like the night of their gold medal win I keep hinting at), and maybe a Geno/Jamie angle because don't tell me that Geno wouldn't think Jamie was the prettiest Alpha he'd ever seen xD
> 
> But let me know what you want to see <3


	4. 2017: Pens Games 2 and 3

Sidney felt like a kid again. He and Tyler texted pretty regularly before they decided to start courting but now they Facetimed and their Snapchat pictures had doubled. Sidney would call him early in the morning before training and get dressed while telling him about what his day would be like. Tyler would usually still be in bed, yawning and smiling and listening. Sometimes he was already on his breakfast or Jamie was there, sent to roll him out of bed for camp. He’d wave but mostly would give them their privacy. Tyler would call during workouts, sweating and begging for motivation, and Sidney would give him whatever he wanted to see that smile.

 

The guys chirped them pretty bad for it. They called Tyler a boytoy and Sidney a wife, ribbing them every time they smiled at their phones or slipped up and got breathy when they talked about one another. Everyone who had seen the program assumed if they hadn’t already been sleeping together they were now. Sure there were some sexy texts and racy pictures but mostly they kept toward the courting rules. Tyler restrained himself from sending dick pics and Sidney tried to keep most of his clothes on when they talked.

 

But they were still guys with a pulse and their eyes wandered during those video calls, their fantasies wove thick, and they ached to touch. With the last barrier between them broken, the feelings they’d kept under wraps for so long started to mature. They were starting to feel the distance. Tyler was used to the strain. He’d been dealing with his feelings for Sidney for years and he knew how to put it out of his mind and play.

 

Sidney didn’t. He’d pined in a distant way since the Olympics but he was quickly realizing how different it was. He was allowed to touch now. Tyler knew, he knew everything, and there was no reason to hide anymore. If they were together he could let go of all the rules and cross the lines he’d drawn so hard when they were together. Now that he knew Tyler felt the same and their friendship stayed intact the only thing that separated them was distance and responsibilities. They were courting and he couldn’t even hold his hand.

 

Preseason games weren’t particularly important beyond landing the rookies a spot on the team and setting up the lines. They were glorified practices and they only meant something to players who didn’t have a certified number. But they were blowing it and it was bleeding into the season. Every win was a long, hard grind and the loses were spectacular. They were trying their best but it didn’t seem to be good enough. They were coming short on every play, every pass, and then they played the Blackhawks.

 

“Fucking assholes!” Sidney screamed at the lockers after they got off the ice, bashing his stick against them. “Fucking - down by _nine_! Couldn’t even fucking - _agh_! Net fucking primed! Stupid motherfuck! Couldn’t land one fucking play! Ten to fucking one! Fucking _cocksuckers_!”

 

He felt the stick start to give but he just kept at it, a red haze clouding his vision as the taunts circled around inside his head.

 

“Sid!”

 

“Why _them_? Why fucking - _fuck_. God damn it!” The stick splintered and went flying in pieces. Sidney tossed away the broken handle and his helmet, plopping down on the bench. He tugged impatiently at his jersey and whipped it off, tossing it carelessly. The bench creaked as Geno plopped down beside him and pulled off his own helmet.

 

“What happen?” He sounded too calm and it only rattled Sidney more. The bastard had already removed his skates and pads like he had been sure he’d need to move fast.

 

“I’ll tell you what happened, Malkin! We fucking _lost_ , ten to one,” Sidney growled, fumbling with his laces. “I’m the captain and I couldn’t make even one goal for us! What kind of man can’t even-” He bit his tongue and thunked his head against the locker. He sucked in a noisy breath through his nose.

 

“Whole season to play, can’t win them all,” Geno dismissed. “This different. Embarrassing, yes, but not same as usual angry Sid.” He sucked his teeth and Sidney turned his head away to hide whatever the man could see on his face. “You listen to shit.”

 

Sidney scoffed but he squirmed. Geno could see right through him.

 

“ _Sid_.”

 

“Yes! Alright? Yes, I listened to them,” Sidney admitted, glad for once that his team was giving them space. “How could I not? They were screaming it.”

 

Geno leveled him with a glare and he sighed in defeat. He was used to chirping by now. It used to bother him but eventually everyone developed a thick skin. He’d heard everything at this point, even their hollow jabs at how close him and Geno were. Once an Alpha growled about what a knotwhore you were during a face off you could pretty much handle anything.

 

Tonight had been different. The Blues had taken cheap shots at him and his relationship, yes, but tonight Patrick-fucking-Kane had decided it was his personal mission to trash talk Sidney into a fury. He was an unsavory person to begin with but Kane had pulled out every dirty trick, digging at Sidney right down to bone by going for Tyler. Everything from them both being being an Omega to the rumors from Tyler’s past team to the Alphas they were so close with. Every small insecurity Sidney had had been tapped on and he felt raw all the way through.

 

“Didn’t you hear them?” Sidney choked out, eyes burning as he thought of his sweet Tyler and how bad he was probably having it on the ice. If they said half the things to Tyler that they said to him, he was sure his boyfriend was probably feeling low. “I’ve heard chirping before, G, but this was disgusting. Kane called me a cunt licker. He said Tyler was the Bruins bike and I should send them a thank you note for the _ride_. That...that I wasn’t a good enough slut for this team so we had to _outsource_.”

 

Geno growled low in his throat, lip pulling back to show off his fangs.

 

“It’s fucked up,” Sidney rasped, tears threatening to burn out from the shield of his lashes. He worked at his pads with shaky hands. Geno made a tisking noise and batted his hands away before working on the clasps himself. Sidney’s head fell back against the locker. “I-It’s not fair. I’m fucking up for this team, G. I can’t even get a _goal_. What can I offer Tyler if I can’t even take care of my own team?”

 

“Not true. You have everything to offer _zaika_ ,” Geno dismissed like it was easy as he took off his pads and set them aside. “Jealous. All of them jealous of you.”

 

Sidney gave a self deprecating snort. “Of what?”

 

“You play good, young captain, pretty mate, best team, two Cups, gold medal - what not to be jealous about?” Geno assured. “If you were good looking as me, I be jealous too. But I always prettier one.”

 

Sidney finally cracked a smile but it was weak. “Sure, G, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Geno’s knuckles brushed under his chin. “Don’t be stupid. Don’t listen. They try to hurt you, knock you down, get you distracted. Tonight was bad. There’s bad and good. Whole season to go, can’t win them all. You and _zaika_ happy and they hate you for it. They always hate you. Won’t stop at Kane.”

 

Sidney felt his chest and throat constrict as another wave of tears threatened to spill. He thought of his Tyler and how dangerous their sport was. All those insecurities started rushing to the forefront. The distance between them, different teams, the backlash they’d already started to get, and they hadn’t even officially started dating then. “It’s never going to stop.”

 

“Every season they talk,” Geno huffed. “Before _zaika_ , it us. All the time talk about us and what we do. Now you and _zaika_. Season ends, people shut up, then you spend summer with _zaika_ as champ.”  


“You don’t get it.” Sidney shook his head, hysteria bubbling up into his words. “I don’t think we can do this. We’re too far. Everything’s too different already! I can’t be what he needs like this. He deserves better than this. I-I’m not good for him. He deserves an Alpha who doesn’t play hockey who can dedicate all their time to him. He deserves to be spoiled and loved and I can’t even fucking make a goal-”

 

Geno growled lowly and grabbed him by the back of the hair. The sudden, sharp pain shut him up. “ _Stop_. You spoil, you love, in summer you give all time to him. You love Tyler, I know this. You just start. Season just start. This is not time doubt him.”

 

“But they keep-”

 

“They always talk,” Geno hissed, hand sliding down to his shoulder. His fingers curled in a vice grip he felt down to his gut. “They keep talking! We shut them up, Sid. We _will_. We win and they find new things to say while play.”

 

Sidney nodded but he felt the crash of adrenaline. He was choking on a sob when Geno tugged him closer in acceptance. Sidney collapsed down into Geno’s lap, curling his arm over the Alpha and hiding his face in the crook of it. The pants smelled like treated ice and Geno, wild and raw and all Alpha. He bit his lip so hard he swore he tasted blood and let the tears fall. His shoulders shook as he suppressed horribly embarrassing sobs and tucked himself into Geno. His friend started to rumble and the sound soothed him on a primal level. A big hand threaded through his hair and splayed between the wings of his shoulder blades. It was grounding but far from his nape.

 

He wanted Tyler. He wanted to inhale his sweet scent and feel those teeth nettling at the back of his neck like he owned him. But this was good enough for now.

 

“Hush now,” Geno rumbled lowly, scratching gently through his hair. “You call _zaika_ tonight. You talk. You feel better. He play close maybe we can make so you see him. We make this work. We help.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll help,” Conor piped up, the Omega sliding onto the bench. He draped himself over Sidney’s sweaty back and rubbed his face right below where Geno’s hand was. He chittered sweetly and wrapped his arms around his captain’s middle.

 

Sidney chittered in return and the tears slowed. His breaths began to even out and he wriggled a hand down between his stomach and Geno’s knee to find Conor. He laced their fingers and squeezed. “Thanks, guys.”

 

Eventually Letang offered to come over there and suck him off to make him feel better and he could finally sit up with some confidence.

 

The media were coming in soon and he needed to get ready.

 

o0o

 

Going to play the Preds was like pressing on a bruise. Reaves was new to the team but Sidney had become fast friends with him. The Alpha was protective by nature but Reaves in particular didn’t like anyone messing with his teammates. He’d met Tyler before and the second he heard the trash talk start his fangs were out.

 

It was an aggressive game. Every game was hard, some games could be a bloody grind, but coming off a ten-to-one loss had everyone tense. The Preds weren’t playing around and it showed. It was like they had adopted all of Kane’s disgusting chirping but none of his skill.

 

Arvidsonn, McLeod, and Hartnell were the worse and it showed. Sidney didn’t mean to rise to the bait and go after them but Reaves was hot on his heels after hearing some of the shit they were spouting. Sidney tried to let the fast rhythm of the game help him focus and cut away the bullshit but they were so _loud_.

 

And then he was shoved in the penalty box for two very long minutes for ‘unsportsmanlike behavior’ of all things. He’d tried to argue it off with the refs but what was he supposed to say? That they were degrading him and his sorta-boyfriend and that it was dirty pool?

 

Sidney dug his fangs into his mouthguard and tried to center himself but his ears were still stinging from the taunts. He clenched his eyes shut and he could see Bonino in front of him for their faceoffs, smirking and running his mouth.

 

“ _You know, Cros, you can hit me up for a knot when you two get tired of sucking each other off._ ”

 

His gloves creaked as he twisted them around his stick, knuckles white under the fabric. McLeod’s smug face whipping by him, the smell of freshly cut ice stinging his nose.

 

“ _Where’s your bitch tonight, Crosby? Too busy fucking his team to watch you play?_ ”

 

Sidney growled weakly and tried to shut them out but it had been relentless all night. First the Blues, then the Blackhawks, and now the fucking Preds were openly mocking his not-quite-relationship.

 

“ _Eh, does Seguin fuck all his captains or just you?_ ”

 

Tyler didn’t deserve this. It was one thing to call him a shit player or a has-been or a wanna be or whatever but throwing out ‘whore’ on the ice was just too much. The Alphas never got talked to like that. Their preferences never came out in chirping but everyone thought since they were Omegas in a relationship that didn’t fit their norm. Just because they were a little different they were prime targets.

 

“ _So do you and Benn take turns?_ ”

 

Then fucking _Hartnell_. Reaves had been there to hear the chirps about how close Tyler and Jamie were.

 

“ _Just curious, Cros! Do you share his knot or does Malkin help out?_ ”

 

Sidney could taste blood in his mouthguard and he wanted to sink his teeth into Hartnell’s face.

 

“ _Where’s your pretty cunt licker tonight, eh? Couldn’t sit down after Benn fucked him for his goal the other night?_ ”  
  


Sidney slammed his stick against the glass. He hissed past his mouthguard and struck again, the rattling and the hoots from the fans only fueling his rage. A hand suddenly patted his leg and the bubble of rage burst, launching him back into the presence.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Cap,” Reaves promised, guard sticking out the side of his mouth as he grinned. He was having the time of his life and the fans were loving him if the sound of the crowd during his shining moments were anything to go by. He was high on adrenaline and playing it up, preening under the attention like he was an Alpha pup again. His scent was bright and citrusy at the worst of times but now he smelled refreshing riding the high of winning.

 

“Thanks for that out there,” Sidney said, bumping him with his glove. “You gave him hell.”

 

“We all are. Look at them. _Running_!” Reaves barked onto the ice, cackling. “We’ve got this in the bag, Cap. Fuck what they’re saying.”

 

“Yeah, fuck them.”

 

o0o

 

Sidney got through the media break down and the interviews with an ease that only came from a win. Their last loss had been nothing short of humiliating and it felt good to win four-to-zero. He actually managed to laugh with the team and let them take him to a bar for a round. He spent most of it under Geno’s arm listening to him get a little more drunk than he should’ve and trash talking the Preds.

 

Sidney knew Josi, Pekka, and Juuse well and they were good guys so he defended them. He could admit how competitive he was and usually encouraged some healthy chirping and bragging but the guys were pushing it. With how ugly the taunts had got on the ice, Sidney let it go this once.

 

“He took a cheap shot at Zhenya too!” Olli declared, cheeks all ruddy as he gestured at the Russian. “Did you guys hear him?”

 

“What did he say?” Sidney asked with a scowl, wondering what crap they’d come up with about the two of them.

 

“They called him a knotlicker,” Olli huffed, high off his win and a bit of a lightweight. “They were saying shit about how he lets Benn ride his ass like a bitch while you and Seguin fuck.” He put a hand to his mouth and looked admittedly ashamed. “N-Not that any Alpha who fucks Alphas is a bitch or anything! Do you, bro, but he was saying it like it was a bad thing. It was potshots like that all night!”

 

That sat wrong with Sidney. Jamie and Geno had a relationship he’d never really understood but he didn’t know it had romantic overtones. He looked to his best friend and saw him faking nonchalance. Geno sat back in the booth, one arm still slung over the back of Sidney’s seat, the other raising his mug his to mouth.

 

“Benn is pretty Alpha. I be so lucky,” Geno grunted, tilting his mug pointedly before taking a long drink. There was something on his face, just for a moment, and then it shuttered off. “We win. Let them talk.”

 

“G’s right. We won,” Sidney agreed, letting it go for now. He’d been nursing the same beer all night but he raised it. He shot a cocky smirk at Geno and bumped him with his shoulder. “What’s ‘four to zero’ in Russian?”

  
  
Geno snorted at the old joke and smacked him upside the head.

 

o0o

 

Sidney showered again in his hotel room just to feel the hot water. He took his time getting clean, replaying the game and ticking off what they needed to improve on. He got back into his room and set up his laptop, still mentally counting mistakes, but all that started to trickle away as he put on the post-game Stars interviews. He hadn’t had time to check them out between traveling and nearly back to back games.

 

His mind quieted down as he listened to Tyler talk. He loved the man’s post-game flush. He looked radiant. He shot the other Omega a text asking if it was okay to call and soon Tyler’s picture was lighting up his screen.

 

“Hey babe,” he answered without thinking, but he heard Tyler chitter and knew it was okay. “I’m watching your post game interview. Your goal was picture perfect.”

 

“ _Sid, come on, you’re embarrassing me_ ,” Tyler laughed.

 

“If I wanted to embarrass you, I’d say how beautiful you look after you play,” Sid tried to flirt, going for smooth. Tyler made a sweet noise and that was all he needed to keep going. “You look warm. Like back during the Olympics when you’d crawl into bed with me after practice.”

 

“ _You’re cuddly, what can I say?_ ” Tyler hummed.

 

“Your hair is getting shaggy,” Sidney commented as he watched the Tyler on screen tucking his hair behind his ears.

 

“ _You like it_.” He sounded comfortable wherever he was. “ _I watched the game. You guys killed it. It looked pretty aggressive._ ”

 

“The guys were keyed up. We wanted the win,” Sidney half lied. “I wish I’d made a goal but I’m happy.”  
  
  
  
“ _We both know you’re never happy, not even when you win_ ,” Tyler teased. “ _And if you’d scored, then Geno would’ve wanted to score, and back and forth until you’re both in the box for fighting each other. I saw you in the box, tonight, you were fighty_.”

 

“They were worth fighting,” Sidney scoffed, then bit his tongue.

 

“ _They didn’t look nice_ ,” Tyler huffed. “ _So what happened?_ ”

 

“Nothing happened.”

 

“ _You suck at lying. They looked chatty. What were they saying? More stuff about you and Geno? Because that’s getting old._ ”

 

“They’re chirping us,” Sidney admitted reluctantly. “I don’t know if they’ve been getting on you during games, but ever since that interview with us aired they’ve been digging at it pretty hard.”

 

He could almost hear Tyler’s nose scrunching up. “ _Have they been getting gross?_ ”  


  
A fierce protectiveness bubbled up in his chest. “Has anyone said anything to you?”

 

“ _What haven’t they said?_ ” Tyler snorted. He was probably rolling his eyes. “ _It’s always the same dumb chirps._ ”

 

Sidney swallowed thickly. “Like what?”

 

“ _Like how I’m a slick-lickin’ penguin fucker_ ,” Tyler said with a ridiculously exaggerated Texan drawl. “ _They said shit like I’m sleeping with you and Chubbs, sometimes even Geno. Like we’re in some kind of weird foursome thing or something? Boring stuff about us needing an Alpha or fucking our teams. It’s just a bunch of knotheads who are jealous they can’t have us._ ”

 

“That’s what Geno says too,” Sidney sighed. “They’re just talking to get under our skin. They can say whatever they want about me, I don’t care. But I don’t like them talking about you like this.”

 

“ _They’ve said worse, especially when I was on the Bruins_ ,” Tyler admitted. He made a faint, stressed noise in the back of his throat. “ _I don’t like them saying stuff about you either, Sid. I’m the only one that gets to tease you about your DSLs and huge ass._ ”

 

“DSLs?” Sidney repeated slowly, brow furrowed.  


  
“ _Do you ever go outside?_ ” Tyler chirped mercilessly. “ _Seriously, do you ever go on the internet or watch TV or do anything besides play hockey?_ ”

 

“I win Cups and cuddle cute boys,” Sidney shot back, preening when Tyler laughed. “Isn’t that enough for you?”

 

“ _That’s plenty_ ,” Tyler assured him, still giggling around the edges. “ _Their shit only gets to me because it means they’re thinking about you like that. I don’t want them imagining how good it would be to get you in bed, I want them daydreaming about kicking your ass._ ”

 

“Like they could,” he half-joked.

 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Tyler confirmed, sounding like he was smiling. “ _If they’re going to waste their time on impossible Crosby fantasies, it better be about scoring on you not with you._ ”

 

“You know you’re it for me, Ty,” Sidney confessed. The sincerity of it struck him down to his core and he shivered, the hair on his arms standing on end. “Every time they talk about you I go crazy.”

 

“ _Is that what you were throwing a fit about in the penalty box?_ ” Tyler asked. “ _You looked pretty upset._ ”

 

“I was,” Sidney sighed. “I should’ve held it together better.”  


  
“ _No, I liked it_ ,” Tyler assured. “ _You’re allowed to. It’s hockey, Sid, what the hell else are we supposed to do? It was kind of weird to see you losing your shit when you were winning, but I wasn’t judging you._ ”

 

Sidney stretched out on the bed, head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. He tossed his arm above his head, eyes falling closed as he let out a quiet chitter. Tyler’s purr was faint but it filled his chest with warmth. He was bone tired after the game but he was trying to remember Tyler’s scent, warm and sweet like cherries on the back of his tongue.

  
  
“Ask me something?” Sidney pleaded without shame.

 

“ _Like what, handsome?_ ”

 

“Anything. I just want to hear you talk.” His ears burned. “Unless that’s weird then-”

 

Tyler hushed him over the line and he obeyed. He listened to Tyler’s soft breaths and the shuffling of him getting comfortable on his bed or his couch if he’d nested there. When he spoke his tone was strangely vulnerable. “ _Do you remember the night we won the gold? You know, that night we don’t talk about, that we sort of pretend we were too drunk to remember?_ ”

 

Sidney let out a long breath as the slightly hazy memories of that night came back in a rush. “God yes. I guess since we’re not trying to hide anymore we can talk about it.”

 

“ _I really liked it_ ,” Tyler admitted. The words felt heavy with how long they’d both kept it inside. “ _More than liked it. I sort of jerk off to it all the time._ ”

 

Sidney’s fisted the pillow above his head and willed himself not to moan. That was more than he’d ever expected, ever hoped for. His breath shuddered out of him as he pictured Tyler spread out in his nest with that jersey on, his own name across Tyler’s shoulders as he remembered their night together and touched himself.

 

That night...the win of the gold still coursing hot through them, laced with too much champagne and leftover adrenaline. Sidney had basked in the win with his team but he remembered looking over at Tyler, laughing and squished between their goalies, that he realized he wanted him back in their room. He’d been way too drunk. It was one of the few times in his life where’d he ignored all his rules and gone with his heart.

 

“You were obscenely pretty. _Are_ ,” Sidney corrected quickly, running his hand over his face before letting it fall back over the pillow. “But that night...I guess I got carried away.”

 

“ _I like that you did_ ,” Tyler promised. He let out a shy, quiet chitter. “ _I would’ve let you do anything, Sid._ ”  


  
“Yeah?” He’d meant to sound sexy but it came out all breathy and pathetic.

 

“ _I don’t feel like that very often_.” Tyler’s voice was pitched low like he almost didn’t want him to hear him.

 

“Like what, babe?”

 

“ _Safe_ ,” Tyler rasped, blanket ruffling. He sounded like he was burying his face in a blanket. Sidney felt pleased but he missed whatever noise he’d made because Tyler whine in protest. “ _Don’t laugh at me, asshole! I’m being serious._ ”

 

“I’m not laughing,” Sidney soothed. “I’m just glad I’m not the only one who thinks about it.”

 

God, did he think about it. That night stood out as a bright spot for more than just the win. Tyler had been absolutely gorgeous back in their room with that post-game flush and huge smile, faint dimples popping as he beamed at him. They’d popped a bottle of champagne all to themselves, chatting about the game, trash talking Team Europe and how the Americans had never stood a chance. They’d drank and changed into cut off shorts and tanks, getting comfortable. Two beds had become one, legs tangling as the laughter flowed with the champagne until the bottle was empty.

 

Sidney had dragged Tyler around until the other Omega’s back had been pressed to his chest, his legs bracketing his, arms wrapped around his middle. Tyler had been purring and burrowing into him, being so sweet and adorable he couldn’t help but scent him. He’d scrubbed his cheeks over every bit of him he could reach, eventually kissing all that warm skin. It had been intimate but they’d both gotten hard, chitters turning into faint moans and keens as they pushed together.

 

Sidney had lavished his boy with praise and had brushed his champagne-sticky fingers over those red lips almost as a joke. He could still remember the liquid heat of Tyler’s mouth as the other Omega had taken them between his lips, suckling slowly as Sidney had slid the pads of his fingers along his agile tongue. Strong, hot muscle had worked over his fingers and he’d used the pressure to tilt Tyler’s head back over his shoulder. He’d sucked greedy, possessive marks all over his pale throat and nipped every beauty mark he’d come across.

 

They’d almost got off from that.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tyler choked over the line. Sidney quickly realized his mouth was open and he wasn’t sure how much he’d murmured or moaned but he quickly snapped it shut. “ _Okay, Sid, fuck, unless you want to phone sex, I think I should go._ ”

 

Sidney’s cheeks flared hot and his eyes snapped open. “Oh God, I can’t, that’s...that’s so much, Ty-”

 

“ _Christ, you’re shy? That’s cute_ ,” Tyler puffed, probably already palming himself. “ _I bet you’re hot but not hard?_ ”

 

Sidney lifted up his head to look down at his groin. He was chubbed up but he wasn’t sure if he had the energy to get it up enough to get off. Heat simmered in a low boil all through him but he would’ve rather rubbed up against Tyler than worked up the strength to jerk off. “How’d you know?”

 

“ _Because a game wears you out_ ,” Tyler snorted like it was obvious. “ _You’re not the only one who plays hockey, Mr. Crosby_.”

 

“I guess not,” Sidney joked around a yawn. “I wish you were here.”

  
  
“ _Adorable_ ,” Tyler cooed. “ _I’m excited to see you again. I hope it’s not just for our game in like two months._ ”  
  
  
  
“Me either.”

 

“ _Hey Sid?_ ”  
  
  
  
“Yeah Ty?”

 

“ _Try not to lose touch during the season, okay?_ ”

 

Sidney felt a pang of guilt and wished he could kiss him. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

“ _Tell G I said hi_.”

 

“Same with Benn. Good luck in your next game.”

 

“ _You too, babe. Night._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
